Arma de manipulación
by scheelly
Summary: Cuando el perdón no existe y la culpa persiste, solo queda arrastrarnos hasta el lugar mas profundo del mundo. Donde la paz no llega y la soledad es tu compañera eterna. "Tu infelicidad, Hanamichi, es mi felicidad..." Advertencia: contenido sexual (puede haber yaoi), violencia y lenguaje vulgar.
1. Prólogo

**De ante mano, quiero dejar en claro que ninguno de los personajes de Slam Dunk me corresponde, con excepción de algunos que yo misma cree.** Espero que disfruten y se deleiten con esta historia. Sin demora, ¡lean! (Espero sus comentarios. No sean tan rudos conmigo, gracias)

 ** _Arma_ _de manipulación_**

 _Hace 2 años ..._

El chico pelirrojo, sentado en una banca frente al mar, ve por quinta vez la caída del sol y el otro día de lo que lleva de esa semana. Sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar contemplan la oscuridad de un cielo que poco a poco deja ver los pequeños puntos de luz nocturnos.

\- "Lo peor de todo ... que llorar no sirve nada" - murmuro. Se puso de pie y emprendió camino a su hogar. Ya van 2 semanas de la muerte de su padre y cada día que pasa se siente peor sí mismo. La culpa lo carcome, creciendo más y más al ver la cara triste de su madre y la actitud indiferente de su querido hermano.

Un paso atrás y con la vista pegada en sus zapatos, es pronto en su campo de visión se encuentra con otros zapatos. Al alzar la vista a buen amigo. No hay necesidad de palabras. Ambos siguen y siguen su camino a casa del pelirrojo. Una vez ahí se encuentra con algo inusual. No por el silencio que ha envuelto la casa y se ha hecho la costumbre en los últimos días, si no por las maletas a un costado de la entrada.

\- ¿Mamá? - pregunta el pelirrojo en la grabación de la casa - ¿mamá? ... ¿Mamá, donde estás? - el chico comienza a entrar en desesperación ante la muda respuesta de su madre. Corre con las piernas al segundo piso, mira por qué habitación hasta qué con la que está contigo y dónde está ... donde la encuentras empacando. - ¿mamá?

\- ...

\- ¿Qué haces? - ella sigue con su propio cuerpo dándole siempre la espalda.

\- ...

\- ¿Por qué estas empacando ... y Elliot?

\- ...

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - se acerca con paso inseguro, le toca el hombro dándola vuelta suavemente y al final ve su rostro empapado en lágrimas. - Mamá ... lo siento. - creyendo que es por su padre la abraza fuertemente, pero ella no responde. «¿Qué pasa?», Pensó el pelirrojo. La aporta lentamente y se encuentra otra vez con ese rostro triste. Le duele su pecho cada vez que la ve más y más al sable que es su culpa. Le seca el rastro de lágrimas con sus pulgares en forma de caricia, luego la sujeción de las manos y le vuelve a preguntar. - ¿a dónde vamos? - y como si fuera una pregunta de muerte, ella deja escapar un sonoro sollozo y vuelven a surgir nuevos ríos de sus bellos ojos azules.Y es ahí ... cuando se da cuenta que no es un llanto como los otros días. Es diferente y más agónico. Sus ojos lo dicen. - ¿qué pasa?

\- ... - Con su mano temblorosa la posa sobre el rostro preocupado de su hijo. Lo acaricia y lo mira detenidamente - Hanamichi ... nos vamos-le dice Keira. -Pero tú ... te quedas.

\- ... - se aparta bruscamente en estado de shock. - ¿Co-cómo ...?

\- Regresare a mi país natal con Elliot.

\- ¿Qué dices? - pregunta con un hilo de voz mientras retrocede otro paso como si es madre quemara. De pronto sus manos comienzan a temblar descontroladamente. - ¿Y qué voy a hacer aquí solo? ... mientes ¿verdad?

\- Hanamichi, no ... entiéndelo. Él y tu padre eran muy unidos, como tú y yo, pero al perderlo ... también es perderlo a él y no quiero eso. No quiero que recuerde cada día en esta casa y se encierra en sí mismo como lo está haciendo este momento. Quiero que mejore y aquí ... no es el lugar.

\- ... porque estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

\- ...

\- Pero mamá no me puedes dejar. - la toma nuevamente de sus manos delicadas y la mira con ojos brillosos. - Mamá, no me dejes. Dime que es solo una broma, ¿sí? Dímelo.

\- Tengo ...

\- ¿Mamá, eres mi amiga y madre que voy hacer sin ti? No me dejes, por favor. Necesito de tus consejos, de tus enseñanzas y de ti ... -Ella se deshace de su agarre. Cierra la maleta y se dirige a un paso hacia la escalera. - Mamá ... - Hanamichi, sintiendo que su corazón se escaparía con cada bombeo, justo detrás de ella y justo al final de las escaleras. ¿Es un abroma? Sí, eso es. Una broma. Termínala ¿sí? Me estas asustando Mamá ... Mamá ... no te vayas, ¡mamá! - pero cada suplica era llevado por el viento de aquella puerta abierta.

\- ¡Callate! - dijo de pronto una voz en el marco de la puerta. Era Ellliot. - Mamá vayámonos de una vez y deja un este imbécil que se pudra aquí.

\- ¡Elliot, no lo llames así! Es tu hermano.

\- Corrección, ERA mi hermano. - Elliot toma las ultimas maletas y, echando una última mirada llena de veneno a su hermano, las llevadas al auto en donde los esperan pacientemente. Hanamichi ignorando todo, sigue insistiendo en su madre que no se marche. Interponiéndose entre la puerta y ella le promete un sinfín de cosas con el fin de que al menos una mar motivo suficiente para quedarse.

\- Hanamichi, este no va hacer un adiós. Volveré, solo espérame un tiempo, ¿ok? - le dijo suevamente Keira.

\- No no no. ¡Tú tienes que quedarte aquí ... conmigo! tú me lo prometiste ¡Siempre juntos!

\- Cariño, solo espérame.

\- ¡NO! ¿Porque siento que este es un adiós? ¿Por qué lo elijes a él? Dime ... ¡dime!, ¡¿Porque?! ¿Es por lo que hice? Sé que es mi culpa, pero no merezco esto.

\- No digas eso, no es tu culpa. Ya te lo he dicho antes. Solo yo iré porque sé que esta es la mejor decisión. Tú eres fuerte. Además, no estarás absolutamente solo. Tienes a tus amigos y mi hermana que se envían a quedarse aquí mientras no estoy

\- No la quiero a ella, te quiero a ti. ¿Porque no se va solo y te quedas?

\- Hanamichi, no lo hagas más difícil, por favor. Solo entiéndeme.

\- ¡ES QUE NO QUIERO ENTENDER! Puedo solucionar esto juntos ... como familia. Como se debe. No dejándome atrás. ¿Porque lo haces? ¡DIME LA VERDAD! ¡Dimelo! - Grito desesperado. Sintiendo que esto no fue más que un mal sueño. Una cruel y horrible pesadilla.

\- ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO! ¿Bien? Verte a los ojos es recordarlo a él y no ... no quiero recordarlo. - y así ... fue como ella tiro del gatillo y el dio con la bala de la realidad a todo su genuino y puro corazón. Destruyendo toda luz esperanza que guardaba e iniciando el infierno en vida. Su camino se apagó. Ahora vagaría a ciegas ya tientas.

\- Nos estamos retrasando. Mamá, vámonos ya. - la vio pasar fríamente a su lado como fuera a mueble más de esa casa. Pero él no quería creer. ¿Era su madre, porque le haría eso? La siguió tambaleante en el pequeño jardín de su casa.

\- Mamá ... - con lágrimas al final derramadas llamo débilmente, pero fue escuchado. - ¿me amas?

\- ¡Cállate de una vez! - y siente como un dolor repentino llega y se expande por toda su mejilla, haciéndolo caer. Pero ante eso, Hanamichi, no desvió la mirada de su madre esperando silenciosamente la respuesta. Su cabeza golpeó con el escalón de la entrada, pero antes de que la oscuridad de la inconsciencia lo invadiera, pudo ver claramente cómo sus labios se movían.

 _Siempre ..._

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sintió los ojos hinchados e irritados. Los abrió lentamente encontrándose con el techo de su sala. Trato de incorporación, pero como si las fuerzas existentes no fueran suficientes para poder, su cuerpo se desplomara otra vez en el largo sofá plomo.

\- No te levantes - Escucho una voz familiar a su lado. Gira su cabeza y ve a Yohei.

\- ¿Cuándo llegaste? - siente su garganta rasposa, como si fuera un tiempo no tiempo hablado.

\- Nunca me fui.

\- Ah ... - miro el techo nuevamente. - Is true…?

\- Si. - ¡Dios! Como desear que la gente vea. «Pero es mejor así ...», pensó tristemente el pelirrojo. Sin querer evitarlo, dejo escurrir libremente sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Por qué? ... - y tapándose con dos manos su cara, repitiéndose la misma pregunta reiteradas veces. Ahogándose de paso con sus propios sollozos y lágrimas. Quería gritar y grito. No dejo que nada le impidiera liberar su corazón destrozado y Yohei no se lo impidió. Este se envió a un pequeño costado libre del mismo sofá, un Hanamichi por sus hombros y un abrazo fuerte y protectoramente. Acariciando de vez en cuando la cabeza y espalda del pelirrojo. Mientras este, se aferraba como un bote salvavidas en la camisa de Yohei. - ¿Por qué, Yohei? ¿Por - qué?

\- Shh, tranquilo.

\- ¿Por qué no me mataron esos tipos? ¿Porque lo deje?

\- Sin digas eso.

\- Oh, Yohei. Me duele ... me duele tanto.

\- Vamos Hanamichi, ya verás que mañana brillará y serás un nuevo día. Superaremos esto juntos. - Yohei era un hombre que le costaba salir a flote sus lágrimas, pero en ese momento estaba que se desmoronaba junto con Hanamichi. Después de ver en primera fila todo lo sucedido, la costa del mundo intacto, pero diablos ... como costaba. Que queha quedado firme para Hanamichi. No puede creer que esa mujer lo haya dejado así sin más. Como desechando algo viejo y usado. ¿Cómo puedo?

Después de un largo tiempo, sus recuerdos se levantaron rápidamente y dio paso a un pesado silencio. Pensando que se había dormido, lo alejaba de su camisa empapada, pero se tapaba con una mirada de cachorro apaleado.

\- No me dejes, Yohei. ¿Prometes estar siempre a mi lado?

\- No es necesario una promesa. Porque siempre estaré aquí para ti. - y lo beso cariñosamente la frente en un inesperado impulso que lo sorprendió hasta el mismo. Pero en cambio Hanamichi en vez de asombrarse, se siente a gusto y un poco mejor. - Vamos a la cama. Te enfermaras aquí.

Al día siguiente, Yohei, se encargó de informar al _ejército de Sakuragi_ sobre lo ocurrido en breves y concisas palabras. "Hanamichi nos necesita más que nunca. No hay preguntas. Ya verán". Y así paso el tiempo y el ejército se enteró silenciosamente de lo ocurrido. Y, en un vano intento de animar, lo sacaban de su casa y lo llevaban haciendo mil y una estupidez. Pero no resultaba. Pasando un mes llego su encantadora y guapísima tía Bonnie. Una diferencia de su hermana Keira que poseía una melena larga y ondulada, ella lo llevaba con una pierna escalonada no más allá del cuello. Rojizo intenso igual que toda su familia. Era tan alta como su hermana con 1,75 cm. En lo único que se diferenciaban era en la forma redonda de su cara, el color de ojos celestes y su personalidad bochinchera y, a la vez, relajada.

\- ¡Hola, mi amor! - Saludo alegremente su tía con su extraño asentimiento, evidenciando que era una extranjera, una vez puso un pie en la casa. Y apenas divisándolo en el sofá, se abalanzó a abrazarlo como siempre. - oh, oh. ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Dónde está mi abrazo y mi beso? Oh ... ¿no estas contento de verme? - leer mientras ponía un puchero.

\- claro que sí, pero no tengo ánimos. Además, no estamos solos. - mirando a su alrededor vio a los 4 amigos de su sobrino.

\- oh, pero si ellos ya me han visto. ¿No me recuerdo? - todos negaron con la cabeza. - pero no fue hace mucho tiempo que me veía ... fue hace un mes. ¿Cómo pueden perder este precioso rostro? - viendo que aún no recordaban se presentó al final. - Bueno, soy la preciosa y preferida Tía Bonnie.

¿Cómo puedo preguntar porque llego un mes después? Pues verán ... con todo el caos del día del funeral, su hermana pidió el favor de cuidar a su hijo. A lo que ella no se negó, por lo tanto, demasiado a su sobrino, pero el problema fue que en dos semanas enteras tenía sesión de fotos en el otro lado del mundo, puesto que era una modelo muy solicitada. Después de todo, volver a tener su país natal, el cual amaba, para empacar sus cosas y hacerlo en Japón, pero entre todo ese ajetreo, ella se enfermó y tuvo que guardar el reposo por una semana. A lo que se alargó aún más hasta cumplir casi un mes y recién pudo viajar donde su sobrinito. Cuando al fin pudo verlo se emocionó aún más de lo que estaba antes de llegar, pero esa emoción disminuyó al ver que Hanamichi no cambiaba para bien, sino para mal. Al pasar los días se encerraba cada vez más en su habitación y cuando al final volvía a la escuela, este llegaba por las tardes todo el tiempo juntos con sus amigos, los que no eran para evitar las peleas y que Hanamichi se abalanzaba como un loco a pelear y solo quedaba ayudar. Provocando así que su fama de pandillero creciera más y más al igual que sus peleas. Pero cuando no se podía comer, un día se encontró con el baño inconsciente con un frasco de somníferos casi vacío. Y ahí fue cuando la bella Tía Bonnie envejeció 10 años. Esa fecha fue llamada el día negro para ella y para su ejército. Provocando así que su fama de pandillero creciera más y más al igual que sus peleas. Pero cuando no se podía comer, un día se encontró con el baño inconsciente con un frasco de somníferos casi vacío. Y ahí fue cuando la bella Tía Bonnie envejeció 10 años. Esa fecha fue llamada el día negro para ella y para su ejército. Provocando así que su fama de pandillero creciera más y más al igual que sus peleas. Pero cuando no se podía comer, un día se encontró con el baño inconsciente con un frasco de somníferos casi vacío. Y ahí fue cuando la bella Tía Bonnie envejeció 10 años. Esa fecha fue llamada el día negro para ella y para su ejército.

Después de ello, se llevaron a un tratamiento con un especialista, pero el chico pelirrojo no respondía. Estaba sumido en su mundo de tristeza y culpa. Siendo así que durante un largo período de su vida en la calle, en la rehabilitación con su psicólogo, en la noche. No obstante, como si faltara la cereza del pastel, Hanamichi cuando veía una pequeña luz de esperanza con un pensamiento pesimista, lo cual lo llevo a otros intentos fallidos de suicidio. Su tía desesperada al igual que sus amigos fue llevada a un hospital psiquiátrico, pero Hanamichi empeoraba aún más. Así, a pesar de los riesgos que corría, decidieron llevarlo devuelta a casa y cuidarlo con sus propios medios, más la ayuda del médico, por supuesto. En todo ese tiempo, su madre no quiso comunicarse con él a pesar de los acontecimientos que ocurrió y agobiaban a Bonnie. Ella trato muchas veces de que su hermana lo viniera a ver o que al menos lo llamara, que no estaba haciendo nada bien a Hanamichi, pero ella se negó. Lo había abandonado descaradamente como estúpida escusa "me recuerda a él", ¿pero qué rayos significaba eso?

Bonnie, naciéndole en su interior el don y corazón de maternidad, el cual creyó que no existía porque odiaba a los niños hasta el punto de no querer tener, cuido a Hanamichi como su propio hijo. Dejo en pausa su carrera como modelo para tomar el tiempo completo al lado de él. De este modo fue que a través de su gran ahorro y sueldo se mantuvo. Hasta que un día para otro, el pelirrojo, dejo de lado con sus intentos suicidas al pensar que con eso no valdría la pena que el castigo de vivir sin su padre y el pecado de su madre era merecedor. Sumándole a su motivación por dejarlo impulsado más aún al darse cuenta de las caras preocupadas y cansadas de sus queridos. Se forzó un hijo antes de llegar al punto de llegar hacer costumbre. También se obligó a mantener la calma ante la lluvia de preguntas que le hicieron por su cambio repentino, pero solo respondió que era el tiempo de dar el siguiente paso y empezar de cero. Fue tal su punto de convicción que llego a creérselo hasta él mismo. Aunque inconscientemente buscaba en las chicas un cariño como el de su madre, pero no lo sabe. Intento tras intento y seguimiento siendo rechazado. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿Por qué nadie lo quiera? Estaba bien externamente, sin embargo, en lo más profundo de su interior, incluso la profunda y pesada tristeza que amenaza con explotar como bomba en contra reloj. pero no lo piensas Intento tras intento y seguimiento siendo rechazado. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿Por qué nadie lo quiera? Estaba bien externamente, sin embargo, en lo más profundo de su interior, incluso la profunda y pesada tristeza que amenaza con explotar como bomba en contra reloj. pero no lo piensas Intento tras intento y seguimiento siendo rechazado. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿Por qué nadie lo quiera? Estaba bien externamente, sin embargo, en lo más profundo de su interior, incluso la profunda y pesada tristeza que amenaza con explotar como bomba en contra reloj.

Él no lo sabe, nadie lo sabe porque tiene oídos sordos. Fingiendo no ver nada. Creando una burbuja de realidad. Una felicidad que no existe

" _Mientras Hanamichi este bien, todo va a estar bien ..."_


	2. Capitulo 1 - Vacío

CAPITULO 1

 _Actualidad. Después del partido contra Sannoh y su rehabilitación._

 _-_ cantaba feliz de la vida mientras se dirigía a Shohoku. Había pasado meses desde la última vez que toco un balón de basquetbol y al fin su doctor le dio luz verde para que practica. Rebosaba de felicidad. Sorprendería a todos con su llegada ya que a nadie le informo de su regreso.

\- ¡Hanamichi! – escucho un grito a coro a sus espaldas. Era su gran Ejército.

\- ¡Chicos!, ¿Cómo están? - pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Bien. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Ya está mejor tu espalda? – respondió Yohei.

\- Si!, ¡este talentoso podrá practicar al fin y vencer a Rukawa! Grr…

\- ¿No querrás decir que Rukawa te vencerá? – dijo Takamiya.

\- ¡Cállate, gordo! – y le dio su famoso cabezazo. Dejándolo fuera de combate mientras los otros se reían. – ya les demostrare que este genio pude derrotar a ese zorro apestoso y también a ese Sendoh. Ya verán. – murmuraba el pelirrojo, mientras se alejaba con grandes zancadas hacia la puerta principal de su escuela. Una vez allí, y como era habitual, es atropellado por la ya famosa figura zorruna de Rukawa con su bicicleta. Destruyendo así todo buen humor. Explotando y empapelándolo al pobre Rukawa de maldiciones, pero este con su forma brevísima de responder, "Torpe", se fue. Dejando a un pelirrojo enfurruñado y echando fuego por la boca.

Para la tarde ya sabían la mayoría de la escuela que el famoso pelirrojo estaba de regreso. Siendo que la "sorpresa" ya dejara de serla. A pesar de ello, los miembros del equipo cuando lo vieron cruzar la puerta principal del gimnasio, le dieron la bienvenida con varios abrazos, sonrisas y bromas, con excepción de Rukawa, claro está. Y como motivo suficiente, planearon para el fin de semana una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida, en la cual cada miembro, incluyendo a los ex jugadores de Shohoku y los amigos del pelirrojo, fueron invitados.

En esa pequeña fiesta nuestro pelirrojo se sintió renacer y tremendamente querido. Su corazón estaba lleno de ello. Sintiéndolo reparado, pedazo por pedazo con cada muestra de atención y de cariño. Se sentía plenamente satisfecho. Podía gozar y disfrutar libremente. Todo estaba bien. La vida le sonreía.

», pensaba. Su mente repitió y su corazón lo escucho.

Paso el tiempo y a mitad del segundo semestre, después de su trote matutino que comenzó desde el primer día que volvió de su rehabilitación, Hanamichi llega a su casa y en su buzón encuentra su debida correspondencia. La coge y, mientras repasaba todas las cartas de los admiradores y se reía de vez en cuando de las extravagantes que eran algunas cartas para su tía, se adentraba a la casa.

¡Correspondencia! – grita como a modo de llegada.

Déjalas en la mesa, tesoro. – Las tira sin cuidado sobre el mesón de la cocina, entretanto sacaba una botella del refrigerador. De pronto su vista capta una carta peculiar. Era de color negro. Como chico curioso que es, la tomo y la inspecciono. En busca de su remitente se encuentra solo con su nombre estampado con letras blancas en el reverso de la carta.

¿Qué haces? – pregunto Bonnie a sus espaldas.

Por dios, Bon. Mi pobre corazón los has dejado a mil.

Mh… que hacías, pillín? ¿Otra vez viendo mis cartas?

Bueno, que se le va hacer. Tus admiradores son… especialmente raros nhajajaja – decía mientras escondía la carta en su espalda y se encogía de hombros.

Hanamichi, eso es privado. ¿A caso no te lo he enseñado?

Bueno, si… pero no es mi culpa que sean tan llamativa a mi preciosa vista.

Aich, está bien. Te lo dejo pasar por esta vez. - le apuntaba con su dedo amenazador para después ver las cartas y abrirlas.

Igual que las otras. -Murmuro.

¿Qué?

Nada, nada jajajaja – mirando distraídamente el reloj de la cocina. – oh, demonios. ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Todavía tienes tiempo, pero anda a bañarte que apestas.

Como usted mande. – y haciendo un saludo militar desaparece escaleras arriba.

Una vez en su habitación, cierra la puerta de un portazo y se apoya en esta. Saca la carta y abriéndola cuidadosamente se encuentra con su interior una hoja blanca. La extrae con el mismo cuidado y la despliega. Encontrándose con letras elegantes y bonitas, pero siendo lo opuesto a lo que expresaba. Su corazón se contraigo y dejo de respirar por un largo segundo.

" _Tu infelicidad, Hanamichi, es mi felicidad…"_

Esa mañana después de mucho tiempo llega tarde a la preparatoria y, como si el día estuviera acorde a sus emociones, se nublo con grandes nubes negras dejando atrás el bello día que pronosticaban. Y, por si fuera poco, a mitad de camino se alargó a llover. Empapándolo de pies a cabeza. Siendo así la imagen a presentar en su salón de clase. El profesor apenas poso su mirada sobre él lo mando a enfermería a que se seque. Por suerte tenía un buzo en el casillero del gimnasio como ropa de cambio.

Nuevamente seco y limpio regreso a su clase. No quería pensar y necesitaba de distracción. No es que una clase sea la mejor de las distracciones, pero había pensado estar en el gimnasio y lanzar canastas, sin embargo, eso sería estar solo con libres pensamientos a brotar.

Una vez de vuelta a su salón, se fue derechito a su puesto. El mismo del año pasado. Atrás y al lado de la ventana. Saco sus cuadernos y miro al pizarrón, pero en ese pequeño trayecto se topó con la mirada preocupada de Yohei. , pensó Hanamichi. Y como lo penso lo hizo. Lo saludo con una de sus tantas sonrisas falsas y una vez más funciono.

En toda la hora y el día trato de actuar debidamente a su papel de siempre. Pero le costaba enormemente. Para cuando llego la hora del entrenamiento, su máscara se estaba desquebrajando y, con miedo a hacer descubierto, bromeo con el primer compañero que se le cruzaba tratando de que su ánimo volviera. No obstante, su ánimo cayo igual y entreno más duro que antes. Descargando toda su frustración en ella. Siendo así, la mayoría de mates los cuales hacían vibrar el tablero al igual que las personas de su entorno. El sudor le corría a chorro por todo su cuerpo. Ya la ropa la sentía adherida a su cuerpo, como una segunda piel. Su respiración ya era irregular y eso no estaba haciendo desapercibido por nadie.

Sakuragi, ven un momento, por favor. – le llamo el profesor Ansai.

¿Qué… pasa? – pregunto jadeante una vez que se acercó.

Esa es mi pregunta para ti, muchacho.

No entiendo.

Estas furioso y eso se nota en tu juego, ¿algo no está bien? – dios, estaba siendo muy evidente.

Nhajajaja, pero que está diciendo gordito. – y se acercó a estirarle la papada. – Este talentoso no le pasa nada. Solo está trabajando duro como un genio lo hace.

¡Sakuragi Hanamichi! Deja en paz al profesor. – y lo golpeo con el abanico.

Auch, Ayako, eso duele.

Te lo mereces – dijo Ayako

Torpe.

¡AH! ¡MALDITO RUKAWA!

 _BAM BAM_

Ayako porque me pegas. Fue culpa de ese zorro apestoso.

Y con eso se llenaron de tranquilidad los corazones de tres personas. Hanamichi estaba bien y el mundo estaba bien.

Al terminar el entrenamiento el pelirrojo se cambió y ducho con una velocidad que sería envida a la de tortuga, pero su _ejército_ como fieles amigos que eran lo esperaron hasta que decidiera hacer acto de presencia. Cuando finalmente apareció, este los ignoro sumido totalmente en sus pensamientos caóticos.

Ey, Hanamichi, no nos ignores. – increpo el rubio.

Oh, perdón, pero este genio estaba pensando en sus nuevas estrategias como gran basquetbolista Nhajajaja

¿No querrás decir nuevas estrategias para hacer el estúpido? Jajjaja- dijo Takamiya.

No creo que haga falta. – acoto Noma.

Esa es su especialidad jajajaj – rio el rubio.

¿¡Que dicen!? Montón de idiotas, ¡ya verán! – estallo Hanamichi y los persiguió por una larga cuadra hasta darle su merecido. – ja, motón de ineptos. Ya les demostrare de las grandes capacidades de este genio. - y se fue refunfuñando junto con Yohei.

Calma, Hanamichi. Solo eran bromas.

Pero Yohei...

Tranquilo. Sigue practicando duro y demuéstrales. Sé que puedes.

Gracias, Yohei. – le dio una leve sonrisa y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una intersección en la que tenían que separarse. – bien, nos vemos mañana.

Hasta mañana. – estaba a punto de girarse, pero decidió llamarlo. – Hanamichi… sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti, ¿cierto?

¿eh?, sí…

… - lo quedo mirando un largo tiempo esperando una señal, pero decidió no presionarlo. – Bien. Nos vemos.

…nos vemos…

Siguiendo el pasar del tiempo, Hanamichi comenzó a desgastarse más y más. Desde ese día en el cual trato de ignorar y hacer nuevamente su vida, al día siguiente llego otra carta. Posteriormente otra y otra. Una cada día. Diciendo la misma frase que la primera. No aguanto mucho y finalmente decidió hablar con su confiable terapeuta. _Su diario de vida._

"A pasado tanto tiempo desde… y no creí volver. A regresado. Todo ha vuelto y sigue siendo malo. No… esto es peor. Pensé haberlo superarlo. Pensé que con el tiempo me habría perdonado, pero solo son unos malditos pensamientos. Jamás me perdonara y ella… mamá… Aunque ella me olvide y no me perdone, siempre la amaré. Ella seguirá siendo mi mejor amiga. Mi mamá."

Sin embargo, no fue de mucha ayuda, ya que su estado de ánimo fue en picada y estaba comenzando a apreciarse. Llegando el día en que todos ya lo veían. Sus ojos cansados y apagados mostraban que algo no iba bien. También había veces en que llegaba con unos parches en los brazos o torso, pero, nuevamente, por más que le preguntaran que le sucedía el siempre respondía: "Este genio está perfectamente nhajajaja". Yohei y compañía sabían que no era cierto y temían que si siguieran preguntando este caería otra vez. Así que silenciosamente lo vigilaban, pendientes de cualquier imprevisto. Y finalmente llego.

Ese día Hanamichi apenas sonreía y cuando lo hacía era como si su aire escapara de sus pulmones. Sus movimientos eran lentos y su persona silenciosa. Todos lo notaban, pero nadie actuaba hasta que un balón del zorro apestoso fue lanzado en plena cara del pelirrojo.

Este desprevenido como estaba se tambaleo un poco y sintió como la sangre comenzaba a salir de su nariz. , pensaban todos. Era cierto, pero no el infierno que ellos esperaban. Hanamichi palpo la sangre que brotaba y manchaba el limpio piso para luego extender su mano y quedarse viendo la sangre como si fuera la primera vez que viera esa sustancia roja. Alzo la vista lentamente para toparse con la del zorro. _Cero reacciones._ Volvió a mirarse la mano y sintió como todo se volvía un sueño y su cuerpo ya no era el suyo.

Frotando con la yema de sus dedos esa sustancia fue como hizo _clic_ en su cofre interior y desato los mil demonios. Limpio su mano en su polera negra, dejo caer el balón que sostenía en su otra mano y se fue del gimnasio.

Silencio. Esa era la alarma.

¡Hanamichi! - llamaron a coro su ejército, siguiéndolo de inmediato por el mismo camino.


	3. Capitulo 2 - Perdón

**Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, con excepción a los que yo misma cree. ¡Disfruten!**

Capítulo 2 – Perdón.

Hanamichi camina a paso ligero sin dirección particular alguna. Sentía como sus ojos no los podía abrir lo suficiente, impidiéndole ver claramente todo lo que lo rodeaba. Veía a la gente pasar a su lado, pero, al mismo tiempo, no los veía con sus propios ojos. Era como estar viendo a través de una pantalla. Una grabación. Una extraña _película…_

Sin saber cómo y cuándo dio con la playa. Camino por la arena hasta dar con la orilla de esta. Se adentró al mar hasta que el agua le llegaba hasta sus rodillas desnudas por el pantalón corto que usaba en el momento. Vía como el mar iba y venía, pero no lo sentía. Miro el horizonte y a lo lejos se distinguió un pequeño barco. Extendió su mano como queriendo tocarlo y vio su mano distorsionada. « _Interesante_ », pensó. De pronto escucho el sonar de las gaviotas y admiro todo el gran cielo. Se acercó nuevamente a la arena, se acostó en ella y cerró los ojos. Disfrutando de un sueño que era real.

Sus amigos corrían de aquí y allá buscando con el corazón encogido a su apreciado amigo. No saben cómo paso, pero desapareció de su vista en la puerta de la preparatoria. Ya se estaban volviendo locos de desesperación hasta que lo vieron, muy de lejos, recostado en la arena. Pensaron lo peor, pero una vez cerca soltaron un gran suspiro. Se veía tranquilo y como puesto de acuerdo, los cuatro chicos se sentaron a su alrededor a contemplar el atardecer.

Cuando al fin decido abrir los ojos se encontró con cuatro pares de ojos mirándolo detenidamente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Yohei.

\- Bien…- pero los chicos no lo despegaban la vista de él. Hasta que Ookus miro el vendaje desarreglado del brazo de Hanamichi, el cual dejaba ver una cicatriz que comenzaba desde el hombro y finalizaba hasta el codo. Una herida superficial, pero de igual forma era fea y rosada.

\- Hanamichi, pero ¡¿qué te paso!? – pregunto en un tono chillón el rubio. Causando la atención y las mismas preguntas en los otros tres.

\- Nada, solo un pequeño corte.

\- Eso no es un pequeño corte, Hanamichi. ¿volviste a …? – pero no pudo terminar la pregunta Yohei, ya que el pelirrojo parándose como un resorte lo interrumpió.

\- Chichos, no es nada. Solo es un pequeño corte. Le agradezco su preocupación, pero estoy bien. Realmente estoy bien. – les respondió mirando a cada uno con una leve sonrisa que iba creciendo hasta mostrar sus dientes. – Ya, dejen de mirarme nhajajaja no se ustedes, pero tengo mucha hambre. ¿Vamos a Danny´s? – y como palabra mágica, Takamiya salto a favor de lo dicho.

Era viernes por la tarde, hora del entrenamiento, cuando Hanamichi hace su entrada tan ruidosa como siempre. Causando el olvido instantáneo en la mayoría de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

A mitad del entrenamiento, Hanamichi dribleaba, encestaba y ejecutaba pantallas casi a la perfección. Estaba puliendo su juego de una manera veloz. Se podía ver a un chico encaminarse a ser un gran basquetbolista. Repentinamente, en las puertas del gimnasio, vio por el rabillo del ojo una figura alta y de pelo llameante. Causando la detención instantánea de su trote. Giro su cuerpo completo hacia su objetivo, pero no vio nada. Era una _ilusión._ _«¡Maldición! Me estoy volviendo loco_ », pensaba el pelirrojo a la vez que se despeinaba salvajemente su cabello.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto su capitán.

\- ¿eh?, sí. Solo me duele un poco la cabeza nhajajaja – mintió con una débil sonrisa.

\- Ve a la enfermería.

\- No, ryochin, si no es para tanto.

\- No te estoy preguntando, es una orden.

\- Pero…

\- Anda.

\- bueno, está bien. – refunfuño todo el camino a la enfermería. Una vez ahí no encontró a nadie. – y justo cuando se le necesitan, no están. – gruño otra vez, mientras se sentaba en unas de las camas. Pasando poco tiempo dejo de maldecir al mundo de su suerte y empezó a inquietarse. El silencio y la soledad de la sala hizo que lo invadiera un sentimiento de vacío absoluto. Apretó las sabanas con sus manos y miro su entorno. _Blanco_. Todo absolutamente blanco. Parecía un hospital. Como odiaba los hospitales. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y a sudar a raudales. « _Estoy solo. Otra vez solo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_ », pensó y cerró los ojos tratando de escapar de aquella realidad.

\- Torpe. – lo toco del hombro para que reaccionara de una vez. El pelirrojo se sobresaltó de sobre manera, pero, a la vez, sintió un alivio inmenso.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, zorro apestoso?

\- Me mandaron a ver como estabas.

\- Pues ya me has visto, vete. - se giró esperando escuchar el familiar sonido de las zapatillas alejarse, pero no sucedió. Seguía ahí y eso hacía que una felicidad floreciera en su corazón a pesar de ser Rukawa. No quería estar solo, pero su orgullo era lo primero. – ¿aun sigues aquí? ¿qué quieres?

\- ¿Te duele mucho?

\- ¿eh?

\- La cabeza, torpe.

\- Mira zorro taimado, si viniste a insultarme no estoy de ánimos, así que vete. Además, no es asunto tuyo.

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- ¡Ahh! ¿Puedes irte de una vez? - se levantó furioso, listo para golpearlo, pero la pregunta lo sorprendió.

\- ¿Qué paso ayer?

\- … no sé a qué refieres. – volvió a sentarse y evadió su mirada.

\- Si lo sabes, torpe.

\- Rukawa… - lo enfrento de nuevo. Puso su mano en el puente de su nariz en un acto de calma y reflexión. Suspiró. – Seamos sinceros. ¿Desde cuándo tú, rey del hielo, te ha importado algo o alguien más que el basquetbol?

\- …

\- Nunca, ¿ves? Así que no vengas con tu falsa preocupación y sigue tu camino de tempano de hielo, ¿Ok?

\- Estúpido. – lo miro de una forma extraña jamás antes vista.

\- Aquí vamos de nuevo. – elevo sus manos al suelo pidiendo paciencia. – ¡déjame en paz! ¿¡Qué es lo que no entiendes de eso!? – y como no obtuvo respuesta se dirigió a la salida, pero fue detenido por una mano en su brazo.

\- Torpe.

\- ¿¡Es lo único que sabes decir!?

\- ¿Qué te paso? – le indico la cicatriz de su brazo.

\- Que te importa. – siseo. No sabe porque, pero sintió que la ira lo invadía a pasos agigantados.

\- ¿Te lo hiciste tú?

\- Suéltame.

\- No.

\- ¡Suéltame Rukawa o veras mi puño en tu fea cara!

\- No. – y como lo dijo lo hizo, pero también recibió un puñetazo. Empezando una pelea más. Sin embargo, Hanamichi ya no media su fuerza. Estaba siendo cegado por la rabia en cada golpe que le daba a Rukawa. Haciendo que este caiga de bruces al piso, se sentó en su estómago y empezó a golpearlo una vez más. – Torpe… para. – decía en una voz apenas audible. Y, como si en lo más profundo, donde guardaba su luz de lucidez, su petición fue inconscientemente escuchada. Los golpes dejaron de caer en la cara ensangrentada de Rukawa, pero ahora esos golpes iban dirigidos a los costados de la cabeza de este. Golpeando frenéticamente el piso y llenándolo de fresca sangre, bajo la asombrada mirada de Rukawa.

\- ¡Hanamichi, detente! – era Yohei que entraba seguido de los otros tres. Tomaron al pelirrojo por los hombros y lo impulsaron con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás. Cayendo los 5 al suelo.

\- ¡Ah maldición! – se quejó el pelirrojo al chocar su cabeza contra el piso. – ¡Quítense! –gritó endemoniado. Al instante se apartaron y trataron de ayudaron a levantarlo al igual que a Rukawa, pero fueron empujados. – yo puedo solo.

\- Uh, Rukawa, eso debe doler. – dijo el Noma al ver la cara de Rukawa.

\- ¡Eh!, Hanamichi te excediste. – lo reprendió Yohei.

\- Eres un monstruo. – dijo Takamiya.

\- Rukawa, ¿qué le dijiste? - pregunto el rubio con una mirada amenazadora.

\- … - no dijo nada. Solo se dirigió a la lava manos de ahí y procedió a quitarse toda la sangre que venía de su boca y nariz. Mientras tanto Hanamichi se dirigía a la puerta. – Torpe, cura tu mano.

\- No lo necesito

\- Sí. Ven y lávate. – El pelirrojo no quería estar ahí. Quería estar lejos lo más pronto, pero Yohei lo tomo de las muñecas y mostrando, ante las miradas atentas de todos, las manos temblorosas teñidas de un rojo intenso. Tenía sus nudillos destrozados. Fácilmente se podía ver en algunas partes el hueso.

\- Hanamichi… - dijo casi en un murmullo Yohei. Este miro a Rukawa y se dio cuenta que este solo tenía huellas de moretones en su mejilla, pero nada roto. La mayor sangre del piso era del pelirrojo. Y, como fuera llamada telepáticamente, la enfermera al fin apareció muy tranquila con un café.

\- Oh, ¿porque hay tanta gente aquí? – sin respuesta alguna solo de miradas dirigidas a las manos sangrantes. – oh, dios. ¿Pero qué te paso? – y fue directo a inspeccionar la herida. – esto necesita de algunos puntos. Vas a tener que ir al hospital, pero antes deja limpiarla…

\- No, gracias. Voy yendo ahora. – respondió tajante el pelirrojo y al fin salió de aquella horrible sala. Al pasar al lado de Rukawa lo miro por un segundo y fue suficiente para que este supiera, que detrás de esa mirada neutral, estaba el significado del _Perdón_.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Dolor

Capítulo 3 – Dolor.

Al día contiguo, Rukawa fue al entrenamiento con una mejilla levemente hincha y un labio partido. Nadie le hizo una pregunta, porque con una sola mirada callaban antes de hacerla. Pero esto no evito que la niña enamoradiza le preguntara. Obteniendo la misma respuesta de siempre. Absoluta _indiferencia._

Por otro lado, Hanamichi tuvo una licencia de dos semanas la cual justifico que tuvo una fuerte gripe y no podía ir. Para los que lo _conocían_ sabían que no era la verdad, pero lo dejaron estar. En todo ese tiempo el ejercito de Sakuragi se turnaban para estar a su lado, ya que su tía Bonnie tuvo que viajar debido a su trabajo y con lo acontecido en el último tiempo no querían dejarlo ni un segundo solo. A lo que el pelirrojo silenciosamente agradecía.

En las mañanas el pelirrojo ya no trotaba, pero si despertaba antes que su acompañante para ver el buzón. Sin embargo, las cartas desde el primer día en que le hacían guardia dejaron de llegar. Causando un sentimiento de alivio durante el resto del día, pero un sentimiento de inquietud y malestar por las noches. Siendo así por un largo tiempo.

Por las noches, Hanamichi se le reproducían los hechos de aquella tarde y cada vez que los recuerda se siente profundamente arrepentido, pero no lo podía evitar. En consecuencia, tuvo que pedir _ayuda_ a su mudo terapeuta. Saco su pequeño libro rojo debajo de la almohada y hurtadillas, para no despertar a su guardia nocturno, se encerró en el baño. Se sentó en el retrete, abrió el libro y desengancho el lápiz que estaba entre las hojas escribió:

"Dios ¿Por qué lo hice? No quise hacerlo. De verdad no quise, sin embargo… ¿porque no pedí su ayuda? Quería, ¡pero mi maldito orgullo no me dejo! Estoy enloqueciendo. Todo me hace explotar ¿Que me pasa? Ni yo me entiendo. ¿Estaré volviéndome loco…? Necesito ayuda."

En la mañana de ese último día de licencia, Yohei, el cual era su guardián nocturno, tuvo que ir temprano a su casa por problemas familiares. Dejando al pelirrojo al cuidado de Ookus, de modo que este tendría que llegar en poco tiempo. Mas, el pelirrojo viendo que no llegaba y estaba solo comenzó a impacientarse. Sintiendo que cometería una locura, evitándola, salió como un rayo de su casa. Corrió todo el trayecto hasta dar con una cancha de basquetbol. Escucho el dribleo y entro hipnotizado ante el sonido.

¡Sendoh! – era el personaje del balón.

¡Sakuragi! - lo saludo de igual manera junto con si permanente sonrisa. – que gusto verte.

Pues no digo lo mismo nhajajaja

Que malo eres. – pero aun así su sonrisa no desapareció. Aprovechando que estaba distraído le hecho una mirada de arriba abajo. Obteniendo como resultado a un tipo con una sudadera negra de cuello alto ceñida a su espectacular torso y brazos, pantalones azul-oscuro rasgados que marcaban sus fornidas piernas y zapatillas negras. «mh… perfecto», pensó Sendoh.

Que miras tanto, peli-poncho.

Jajajaja nada, nada. ¿Y qué haces por aquí, Sakuragi?

Nada, solo llegue aquí.

Ah, qué te parece si… oh, ¿qué les paso a tus manos?

Un pequeño round con un zorro dormilón nhajajaja

¿Te peleaste con Rukawa? Vaya… - «¿mi oportunidad?», pensó. – ¿Tienes hambre?

¿ah? Pues… ahora que lo dices.

Bien, te invito a comer.

Bueno… comida gratis nhajajaja

Jajjaja vamos. – sonriendo tomo su bolso deportivo y se fueron a la salida, encontrándose en ella a un molesto Rukawa. – Ey, al parecer hoy es el día de los encuentros.

… - no lo escucho, solo miraba a el pelirrojo, pero este le evadía. No quería otra confrontación. Se sentía tremendamente mal y culpable. - ¿Cómo está tu mano?

… mejor... – le dirigió una fugaz mirada para ver cómo estaba. Y por lo visto ya no quedaba rastro de la pelea en su cara.

Bueno… nos vemos. – se fueron y a unos cuantos metros más allá el entrometido de Sendoh pregunto. - ¿Qué poso entre tú y Rukawa?

Nada. ¿Y qué importa? Lo importante es que este genio pronto te vencerá y después besaras mis pies como el talentoso que soy nhajajaja

… - «no solo eso te besaría. Como estas…uf… si estas como quieres», pensó pervertidamente Sendoh.

¿Después que harás, Sendoh?

¿ah? Oh… nada, ¿Por qué? - «¡Esto es mejor de lo que pensaba!»

No sé. Después… podríamos pasar el rato, no se nhajajaja –se encogía de hombros.

Oh, pues… bien. Suponía pescar, pero si no quieres…

Está bien, aunque no sé cómo hacerlo nhajajaja – se rasco su cabeza un poco avergonzado.

Jajjaja no hay problema. Yo gustoso te enseño. - de ese modo pasaron la tarde entre risas y anécdotas que contaban cada uno. Fue un día de paz. Le gusto haberse encontrado con Sendoh, incluso acordaron verse en otro momento.

Para cuando llego el pelirrojo a su casa se encontró con una patrulla fuera de su casa. Corrió preocupado pensando en todas las cosas negativas que pudo haber ocurrido.

¡Le digo que no está! – gritaba histérico Yohei. – ¡deben buscarlo!

Tiene que mantener la calma. – decía el policía. – muy bien, ahora dígame…

¿Qué pasa, Yohei?

¡Hanamichi! - corrió todo hecho una gelatina hacia el pelirrojo y lo abrazo, al igual que los tres chicos que lloraban de felicidad. – pensé, pensé...

Disculpe, ¿él es?

Si, gracias. – respondió el rubio.

Excelente, entonces me retiro. – inclinando un poco su gorra se fue con su patrulla.

¿Qué estaba haciendo el afuera de mi casa? - pregunto un poco enfadado, ya que se asustó por nada.

Es que pensamos que te había sucedido algo. – respondió noma a la par que secaba sus lágrimas.

¿Pero que dicen? - ya enfadado se deshizo de sus agarres y entro a su casa medio consiente de que se estaba enojando por algo sin motivo.

Pero Hanamichi… solo estábamos… - trato de responder Takamiya, pero fue cayado por un portazo.

¡Maldita sea Hanamichi, solo estábamos preocupados! – estallo Yohei dándole una patada a la puerta.

¡Lárguense de aquí, ya! - grito del otro lado de la puerta.

¡Bien! – respondió Yohei – vámonos chicos.

Pero no es seguro…- intento calmar Ookus

¡Lo sé!, pero no nos quiere cerca. – murmuro tristemente Yohei. Entretanto, dentro de la casa, el pelirrojo comenzó a botar cada cosa que encontraba. Tomo el florero y lo arrojo a la pared haciéndola estallar en mil pedazos. Luego golpeo en patadas dos sillas para hacerse espacio entre las dos y tomar la gran mesa de madera y volcarla. Después fue como un animal a la pequeña libraría de un rincón y con una fuerza descomunal la derribo. De pronto su vista se cruzó con un cuadro en el pequeño mesón que estaba al lado de donde existía la mesa anteriormente. Tomo el cuadro con ambas manos y lo lanzo al piso asiéndolo estallar. Con eso su enojo se esfumo para dar paso a una tristeza tremenda. Cayo de rodillas frente al destrozado cuadro, lo miro por un momento, se sacó la sudadera y tomo el trozo de vidrio más grande y comenzó a cortarse lentamente la herida que ya estaba por desaparecer. Haciéndola esta vez más profunda. Viendo la sangre escurrir lo hizo sentirse satisfecho y aliviado. Se apoyó en la pared de detrás suyo y contemplo esa foto que jamás saco para que así recordara cada día su castigo, evitando siempre llegar a su propio fin. Por ello jamás se cortaba las muñecas y solo hacia cortes superficiales en los brazos o en su torso.

Esa imagen donde salían los cuatro en una felicidad lejana. Abrazados como si temieran en desaparecer. En aquella foto Elliot y él abrazaban a su padre y madre, respectivamente, mientras, que ellos rodeaban con un brazo a sus hijos y el otro era pasado atrás de sus espaldas encerrando el circulo. Encerrando ese _amor._

Y en el silencio de aquella oscura habitación, que solo era alumbrada por la luz de la gran luna, cayo un lagrima solitario, para luego perderse en aquel rio de sangre. En aquel liquido rojizo que era impulsado por un corazón triste y solitario. Uno lleno de _dolor._


	5. Capítulo 4 - Consuelo

Capítulo 4 - Consuelo.

Finalmente había llegado el lunes y Hanamichi está de vuelta, otra vez. Estaba triste por su grupo de amigos que no estaban con él. Lamentaba todo, otra vez, pero es que no pudo evitarlo. Hasta él no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Según el médico que asistió al día siguiente, ya que la tía regresó a las dos semanas antes de lo previsto y se encontró con Hanamichi en tal estado lamentable que decidió inmediatamente que irían al médico, dijo que el chico pelirrojo padecía de _Depresión maníaca._ No obstante, él creía firmemente que no era eso. Quizás en algunos casos eran parecidos, pero estaba seguro que era algo más. Él lo sintió y por ello no quería tomar las pastillas que guardaba celosamente en su bolsillo. El doc. Le dijo que estabilizaban el ánimo y que necesitaban de ello como primera fase para el tratamiento. ¡Pero no! Cada vez que la Tía Bonnie la pedía que se la tomara frente a sus ojos, lo hacía para luego ir a su habitación, en el baño de esta misma, vomitarlas. Era horrible, pero necesario.

En el camino hacia su salón, con ese pensamiento de batalla campal. Provocando que chocara con un muro humano. Por poco se cae si no lo sostienen del brazo... ¡herido!

\- ¡Auch ...! - cerro los ojos en forma de mitigar el dolor.

\- Torpe. - «¡ _Santa mierda! ¿Por qué de todos me tenía que encontrar con el zorro?_ », Pensó Hanamichi.

\- ¡Cállate, maldito Ru-! - seguiría protestando si no fuera porque lo mirara tan atentamente.

\- Torpe ... - repitió en un susurro y deslizo su mano lentamente por todo el brazo hasta dar con la mano del pelirrojo. La tomo y la poso sobre sus labios, besando con delicadeza esos nudillos dañados. - se ven mejor.

\- ¿Por-por-por qué hiciste eso? - ni se dio cuenta que estaba sostenido el aire.

\- Por qué quise, torpe. - y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. El pelirrojo totalmente en estado de shock solo pudo atinar a verlo irse por el largo pasillo. Dándose cuenta después de las personas que pasaban por delante de toda la escena. Quedando en el mismo estado de shock que él.

Lleno de un calor repentino en su pecho y sus mejillas, se retiró tan rápido como sus largas piernas se lo permitieron. Llegue justo a tiempo para el comienzo de la clase, a lo que el profesor no pudo evitar el paso.

Justo después de sentarse, su mente estaba abarrotada de pensamientos confusos. Todo era un absoluto caos. Por un lado, estaba a su "falso" diagnóstico, que cada vez que pensaba en ello, hervía la sangre, pero como si fuera su antídoto, estaba el otro lado de lo sucedido con ¡Rukawa! Que lo hace apaciguar, milagrosamente, su ser. Era muy confuso. Pasando, de este modo, su día hasta dar con la hora del entrenamiento. ¡Por dios! Había estado en las nubes por un simple beso en los nudillos! Ni se imagina si fuera uno en los labios. Quizás porque era el hecho de que era Rukawa ...

\- ¡aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! – pego un grito en plena fiscalización de clases. – ¡quítate de mi cabeza! ¡Sale, sale! – desesperado se agarra y tira de su cabello.

\- ¡Sakuragi! Estamos en… - salvado por el timbre no lo regañaron. Recogiendo sus cosas fue cuando se acordó de sus amigos. Busco a Yohei, pero ya se había ido. «Se ha ido…», pensó y la angustia hizo, una vez más, presencia. Con la cabeza agachada y los pies arrastrando llego al salón de basquetbol, se cambió y siguió al gimnasio. Cuando llego, deslizo la puerta y con lo primero que se encontró fue a ¡sus queridos amigos al otro lado del gimnasio! Estaba de nuevo feliz. De esta forma, comenzó su práctica de basquetbol.

En medio de un partido de práctica, el profesor Anzai llego y todos los saludaron con grandes ánimos. Pero antes de seguir, Sakuragi fue llamado.

\- ¿Qué quieres gordito, no ves que el genio está en medio de un partido? – decía mientras hacia lo _habitual._

\- ¡Sakuragi Hanamichi! Deja en paz al profesor Anzai. – por supuesto, lo golpeo con el abanico.

\- ¡Ay!, Ayako mi pobre cabecita. – se sentó al lado del profesor.

\- Jajajaj – se escuchó una pequeña risa al lado de la manager. – Sakuragi nunca cambies.

\- ¡Haruko! – iba a saltar a hablarle, pero el gordito lo interrumpió.

\- Por favor, necesito hablar con Sakuragi. – esto causo la curiosidad de los más cercano, pero volviendo a renacer el "demonio de los cabellos blancos" causo la huida de todos. Quedando en un rincón el pelirrojo y el profesor Anzai. – Sakuragi, sé que tuviste una pelea con Rukawa. - el aludido viro la cabeza hacia otro lado, avergonzado de romper su palabra. - pero te perdono.

\- ¿Qué? - casi chillo en respuesta, mirándolo incrédulo.

\- Te perdono porque se lo de tu enfermedad. – esto hizo que abriera los ojos en toda su capacidad para después fruncir sus cejas y, finalmente, pusiera una expresión de pánico. – Tranquilo, nadie sabe aparte del director y de mí, hasta el momento. Quizás no debería porque es tu decisión, pero como equipo quisiera que se los contaras a los muchachos. En cualquier caso, tienes mi apoyo incondicional. No estás solo en esto. – finalizando con su brevísima "charla", puso su palma en la espalda del chico a modo de apoyo y le dio una cálida sonrisa. Luego se fue camino hacia la salida. Dejando atrás aun conmocionado pelirrojo...

En el segundo que lo vio salir por la puerta quiso ir tras él y contarle sus preocupaciones, dudas y disgustos, pero solo se quedó ahí… sentado en un apartado lugar del gimnasio. La puerta se cerró y sintió un malestar en su pecho. «Oh, no… el no entiende. ¿Cómo se lo diré? ¿Es tiempo…?», pensó. Miro con angustia la puerta y bajo su mirada hacia sus manos, que, sin darse cuenta, las tenía firmemente agarradas a su pantalón corto. Temblando de pura angustia. Tomo aire, pero cuando trato de liberarlo sintió que se le acortaba el paso. Comenzando así a sentir que su garganta era aprisionada y una terrible sequedad en la boca. Su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de capturar aire. Sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a escocer. «no… no, no ¡no!», pensó. Se para medio tambaleante hacia la puerta, pero su "amada" lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Dónde vas Sakuragi? Todavía no termina la práctica. – pregunto amablemente Haruko.

\- ¿que estas tratando de hacer? Puedo oler tu repulsión. – murmuro Hanamichi mirándola con ojos acusadores.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Tengo que irme. – y casi empujándola pasa por su lado.

Esa tarde no se dignó a ir a su casa para despreocupar a Bonnie. En vez de eso, fue directamente a la preparatoria de Ryonan en busca de _consuelo._

Se apoyó en la pared de la entrada y lo espero. Obteniendo miradas y mormullos de todos los que pasaban. No dieron ni dos minutos y se adentró a buscarlo. A favor de su altura, lo busco y lo vio dirigirse al gimnasio.

\- ¡Sendoh! - llamo de donde estaba y corrió a su encuentro. El aludido se giró, aun pensando que podría haber sido una ilusión suya, pero no. Ahí estaba a pocos metros de él.

\- ¡Ey! – saludo con su bella sonrisa. – Que sorpresa.

\- Hola, ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto una vez cerca.

\- Ahora… espléndidamente bien. – y lo miro coquetamente.

\- Oh… - eso lo pillo desprevenido, causando un leve rubor.

\- Oww… qué lindo te ves ruborizado.

\- Por dios, ¡para! – escondiendo su cara entre sus manos se giró.

\- Jajajaj que tierno eres.

\- ¡Cállate!

\- Bueno, bueno. y que haces aquí, Sakuragi? Jajajaj parece que esa va hacer nuestra pregunta cada vez que nos veamos. – Hanamichi ya un poco calmado, se giró y abriendo un poco sus dedos de su cara, miro a Sendoh. Este en respuesta se mordió el labio para evitar decir otro comentario que molestara al pelirrojo. «¡ay!, pero que lindo es!», pensó Sendoh y sonrió aún más.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- ¿Yo? De nada.

\- Mh… bueno. ¿Qué harás… em...? – se aclaró un poco la garganta – ¿Ahora?

\- Pues… – evitando con todas sus fuerzas no sonreír, lo cual no resulto, respondió. – iba a practicar.

\- Ah…

\- ¡Pero! Hoy puede que no.

\- Estas diciendo…

\- Sí, quiero estar contigo.

\- Pero tu entrenamiento... Además, eres el capitán. No puedes faltar.

\- Por eso está el sub-capitán, ¿no?

\- Mh…

\- ¡Andando! – pasando su brazo por los hombros del pelirrojo se lo llevo a la salida.

\- ¿Y no avisaras?

\- No. No hay tiempo que perder.

Primero fueron a comer, después caminaron tranquilamente hasta dar con una cancha. Jugaron por una hora y fueron a pescar. El pelirrojo como ser inquieto que era, a los pocos minutos perdió la paciencia y le grito a los pobres peces. Tiro la caña de pescar a la suerte y comenzó a decir mil palabrotas hasta que "sin querer" empujo a Sendoh al agua.

\- Oh – tapándose la boca con ambas manos. - ¿te caíste? Pero que torpe eres Nhajajaja

\- ¡Sakuragi! ¿Ahora cómo me iré a casa?

\- Pues, caminando nhajajaja

\- … - fingiendo indignación le da la espalda aun en el agua.

\- Bueno, bueno. no te enfades. Haber… dame tu mano. – extendió su mano, pero en el momento en que este la iba a tomar la saca. – ¿Crees que este genio no vio tus intenciones? Nhajajaja

\- ¿Yo? ¿Pero qué dices? Me ofendes.

\- Nhajajaja bien. Aquí – le extendió otra vez su mano, pero, nuevamente se la saco. Empezando así con su juego de "toma y quita". – ya, ahora si… no… si… no… nhajajaja

\- ¡Hanamichi! Me estoy enfriando. – ocupo su nombre como sebo.

\- Oh, está bien. Pero para asegurarme… - se afirmó del tronco que sobresalía por unos costados del puente. Justo después de sacarlo. Se alejó en precaución. - ¿Cómo estaba el agua? Nhajajaja

\- Ya…- no pudo terminar, ya que el pelirrojo se acercó con una mirada depredadora. Este aproximo su mano lentamente a su pecho y ¡lo empujo!

\- Nhaaaajajajjajja. – no podía sostenerse de la risa. Se revolcaba en el piso, mientras se agarraba su estómago.

\- ¡Me las pagaras!

\- ¿ah? - vio a un vengativo Sendoh saliendo deprisa del agua. – ¡Ahh! – queriendo salir disparado a terreno seguro fue agarrado por unos fuertes brazos de un malévolo Sendoh que lo condujeron al agua. - ¡No!

\- ¡Venganza! Jajjaja- canturreo Sendoh después de salir y sacudir su pelo del agua.

\- ¡Esto no va a quedar así! – tomo con ambas manos la cabeza de Sendoh y lo hundió. – ¡Venganza! Nhajajaja – repitió.

\- ¡No te alegres tan pronto! – también lo hundió. Cuando el pelirrojo salió a inhalar aire, Sendoh en un impulso lo tomo por las mejillas, lo acerco e introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de Hanamichi besándolo con fuerza y pasión como siempre quiso. La "victima" no se quedó atrás. Jugando con su lengua tomo el control hasta la saciedad. – Mh… ¡Madre mía! Sí que sabes besar.

\- Jejeje

\- No es tu primer beso, ¿verdad? – lo miro entre intrigado y asombrado, ya que pensó que con lo inocente que se veía, aún no había hecho tal cosa. Estaba totalmente equivocado.

\- Mh… no ¿querías ser el primero? ¿mh...?

\- Em… bueno sí. – bajo la mirada apenado e hizo un puchero.

\- Vaya, vaya. Quién lo diría. El pervertido Sendoh Akira también tiene su lado tierno.

\- ¡Ey!

\- Nhajajaja broma, broma.

\- …

\- bueno, salgamos antes que muramos de hipotermia. – iban saliendo cuando la imaginación asalto en la mente del pelirrojo. - ¡Eh! Te imaginas los periódicos; "Muere sexy genio pelirrojo bajo las manos de un pervertido erizo de mar" nhajajaja

\- ¡No soy un pervertido!

\- ¿A no? Y esa mirada que me diriges siempre, ¿no lo es?

\- … - «¡santa magdalena! ¡Me he sacado la lotería! Me en-can-ta."

\- Por tu silencio es un sí. Nhajajaja

\- Bien, tu ganas esta vez.

\- Siempre gano.

\- Quizás, pero no a mí en el basquetbol.

\- ¿qué? ¡Ya verás! – lo amenazo con su puño en alto.

\- Quiero ver eso, pero… tenemos que ir nos. Mi casa está cerca para que te puedas cambiar. Si quieres…

\- Sí, me siento tieso

\- Jajajaj ok, vamos.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Sendoh, este le dijo a Hanamichi que fuera a su pieza y escogiera la ropa que más le acomodaba y se bañara, mientras que él preparaba café. Ni lento ni perezoso el pelirrojo subió a dicha habitación. En el momento que abrió se encontrón con un cuarto absolutamente ordenado de paredes verde agua, en donde la cama puesta a un rincón estaba junto a una gran ventana y, frente a esta, estaba un escritorio igual de ordenado. «igual a la mía», pensó el pelirrojo y rio. Vio a un costado el closet y fue a escoger una sudadera azul y un buzo plomo. Lo estiro en la cama y se dispuso a sacar las zapatillas que por milagro se las había sacado antes para mojar sus pies. Estaba en eso cuando Sendoh llego con los cafés.

\- Pero que veloz. – dijo Hanamichi.

\- Se hace lo que se puede. – se encogió de hombros y los dejo sobre el escritorio. Iba a pedirle que se apurara para que no enfriara su café, cuando una mano traviesa se coló por debajo de su polera aun mojada y toco esos marcados abdominales. – ¿qué haces?

\- ¿Tú que crees? – y comenzó a besar y lamer su cuello muy lentamente. Dejando rastros húmedos para luego soplarlos y causar un exquisito escalofrió a su presa.

\- Hana…-

\- Shh – ladeo la cabeza de Sendoh suavemente con su otra mano para darle un profundo beso. Después con la misma mano bajo por todo ese torso hasta llegar a cierto trozo de carne, a la vez, que la otra mano se encargaba de estimular sus pezones.

\- De-tente…

\- ¿mh?

\- Para…

\- ¿Por qué? – se detuvo, pero aun siguió ahí ronroneándole. - ¿no te gusta?

\- Sí, pero…

\- ¿me estas rechazando? – se detuvo por completo y se alegó.

\- No… solo quiero que esto dure. – se giró para ver ese rostro en pánico.

\- Mentira.

\- Te digo la verdad. Encuentro que es muy pronto.

\- ¿Por qué mientes? Si te gustara no me rechazarías – para ese minuto su lado romántico fue remplazado por la ira irracional.

\- ¡No!, créeme. Nunca me he sentido así y quiero que perdure.

\- Excusas. – se volvió a poner sus zapatillas.

\- No… Además, no he dicho… - cayo, pero fue muy tarde. El chico pelirrojo entendió lo que quiso decir. Sin embargo, no era verdad aquello. Solo lo dijo porque se sentía un poco molesto que le dijera mentiroso. Cualquier cosa podía aceptar, hasta "pervertido", pero no mentiroso.

\- Perfecto. – y se fue casi sacando la puerta de la habitación. Tomo su bolso que estaba en el sillón de la sala y se fue a la puerta principal.

\- No quise decir eso. Solo…

\- ¡Si quisiste! ¡Maldito mentiroso! – y azotó la puerta.

\- ¡No lo soy! No lo soy ... - por primera vez en la vida se esperanza desesperado. Volvió a su habitación y encontró los dos cafés muy juntitos, pero fríos. Sus humeantes calores se han llevado el viento nocturno de esa gran ventana.


	6. Capítulo 5 - Máscara

Capítulo 5 - Máscara.

En su camino a casa no se cruzó sin ningún bastardo. Estaba dichoso de tener una pelea, pero al parecer nadie pensaba de igual forma. Todos se alejaban como si tuvieran la peste. Tal vez estaba hecho un desastre o por su cara tan ... "amigable". No obstante, nada le impidió patear algunos basureros o una y otra vez lata por ahí tirada. Eso aminoro un poco su ira. Ya para cuando llego a su casa estaba más calmado.

\- Hanamichi que te sucedió? - ese fue su bienvenida. Una alterada Bonnie.

\- ¿Te peleaste sin nosotros? - Takamiya salto a preguntar.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Es verdad eso? - pregunto aún más altera.

\- Mira lo que provoca, Takamiya. - le dijo el rubio.

\- Siempre es lo mismo. - opino Noma.

\- ... - Yohei no dijo nada. Solo miraba al pelirrojo atentamente esperando su explicación. Estaba entre enojado y preocupado, pero no lo demostró. Quería ser duro con él. Se lo merecía.

\- No, nada de eso. Solo ... caí en una gran posa de agua nhajajaja

\- Ni un poco creíble - opino noma

\- Ni cerca. - dijo el rubio.

\- Está mintiendo. - confirmo Takamiya.

\- ¿¡Qué te crees, gordo! Este genio no tiene ni una pisca de mentira en su maravilloso ser. No como ese Sendoh. - murmuro lo último.

\- ¿Entonces ...? - pregunto una impaciente Bonnie que marcaba un ritmo rápido con su pie y los brazos cruzados.

\- Bon, solo caí al agua. Es verdad. Lo siento si te preocupe. - puso cara de borrego degollado y mirando a su ejército ... - chicos ... perdón. Sé que mi comportamiento no fue correcto la vez pasada, pero entiendan que no me di cuenta de lo que hacía hasta después. Lo siento. - con eso se ganó a todos, incluido a Yohei.

\- Está bien, te perdonamos, ¿cierto? - mirándolos con una sonrisa maquiavélica a los 4 chicos, Bonnie los hizo asentir repetidas veces. - bien - dirigiendo su vista nuevamente al pelirrojo dijo. - Hanamichi, los chicos ya saben sobre ... tu enfermedad.

\- ... - «¿qué?», Pensó con cara molesta.

\- Para que en más imprevisto ...

\- Chicos, no les crean. Yo no tengo ninguna enfermedad. Así que no se preocupen.

\- Hanamichi, ya hablamos de esto. ¿Te tomaste las pastillas?

\- No.

\- Tómalas.

\- Después.

\- ¡Ahora!

\- ... - la miro molesto y busco entre su bolso. Cuando encontré el frasco lo destapo de mala gana e ingirió varias píldoras.

\- ¡No son tantas!

\- Pero me las tome. ¿No es lo que querías? - y fue de una vez por todas a su habitación.

\- ¡Hanamichi! - llamo su tía.

\- Déjelo, yo hablare con él. No se preocupe. - al fin Yohei intervino. Este subió y entró a la habitación, encontrando la ropa que llevaba Hanamichi hace un momento esparcida por el piso. Escuchando el sonido del agua, su atención hacia el baño de la habitación. - Hanamichi. - Llamo a la puerta con sus nudillos. - ¿Podemos hablar?

\- ...

\- Por favor…

\- ...

\- Voy a entrar. - sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo abierto. Entre el gran vapor se veía la silueta de Hanamichi en la bañera. Yohei se acercó y lo encontró completamente desnudo bajo el agua de la regadera con varios cortes sangrantes en su brazo y pecho. El pelirrojo aun en presencia de él siguió. - ¡Hanamichi! No lo hagas. - tomo su mano y el saco con cuidado la hoja de afeitar. - No te hagas daño. No más Hanamichi.

\- Yohei ... promete que no se lo dirás a nadie.

\- Si, esto queda entre tú y yo.

\- No, Yohei. Sobre mi supuesta enfermedad. No se lo digas a nadie.

\- ... pero ...

\- Yohei ... Hazlo por mí, ¿sí?

\- Claro. Por ti todo. - el pelirrojo en respuesta la dio una cálida sonrisa y el abrazo empapando con su cuerpo y con la caída de la regadera.

\- Gracias por ser mi amigo. - dijo Hanamichi y lo apretó a un más entre sus brazos. Esa noche Hanamichi consulto con su terapeuta.

"¿Por qué esta realidad es tan venenosa ...? ¿Cómo es posible que esta imagen de la vida fuera tan tóxico que me ahoga?" Me aprisiona y me mata. ¿Por qué? Dame una razón ... ¡ja! Si en solo estuvieras vivo. Nada sería igual ".

Al otro dia, el pelirrojo con tiempo de sobra llego a la preparatoria en busca del profesor Anzai. Cuando llego a la sala de profesores se presentan de una forma seria y directa.

\- Profesor Anzai necesito hablar con usted, por favor.

\- Claro. - el mencionado se levantó y fue donde Hanamichi. Al salir de la puerta y esperar a que este comprobara que no haya nadie en el pasillo.

\- Gordi- perdón, profesor. Sobre el otro día lo pensé y tomé una decisión.

\- Oh, ¿Cual ...?

\- Lo lamento, pero no quiero que nadie más sepa sobre esto. Espero que me comprenda - un poco desilusionado lo acepto.

\- No entiendo por completo, pero acepto tu decisión. Solo espero que sea la mejor.

\- Lo será. Gracias por entender y por su apoyo. - se inclinó en forma respetuosa y se retiró.

\- Ay muchacho ¿por qué no confías en tus compañeros? Ellos te aprecian tanto ... espero no equivocarme. - dijo Anzai a la nada. Dejando caer sus pensamientos se adentró a su salón.

Durante el tiempo libre que quedaba antes de las clases, Hanamichi subió a la azotea para tomar un poco de aire. Una vez fuera posible el cielo completamente despejado con un solo brillante. Se veían todo en calma y en paz. «¿Por qué no puedo estar así?», Pensó y libero un soplido. Mucho mucho sueño. Se siente cansado, casi sin energías. En los últimos días no había comido bien. Aparte de sentirse extraño, también se sintió perdido. ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas? ¿Cuándo pararían? ¿Se detendrás tú vez? Sentía una diferencia en su interior, pero no sabía que era. Palpo su bolsillo haciendo sonar sus "amadas" pastillas y miro su horizonte.

\- ¿Y si funciona? - le pregunto al viento.

Suspiro.

Se sentó con los brazos extendidos hacia atrás e inhalando profundamente a la vez que cerraba sus ojos. Hizo un círculo con su cabeza varias veces a modo de relajación y se dejó llevar a cabo por la noche brisa matutina, por el sonido de los pájaros cantar, el sonar de las hojas, el nivel del ruido de los autos y los latidos del corazón . Inclino un poco más hacia la cabeza hacia atrás desordenando sus cabellos y crecidos. De pronto sentirás una caricia en su mejilla. Pensando que era el viento lo dejo estar, pero esta vez hasta rozar sus labios. Abrió los ojos y fue cegado por un momento por el sol. Luego vio unos ojos azules. «¿Elliot?» Fue lo primero que pensó. Se dio vuelta de golpe y se encontró con un aguacate Rukawa mirándole.

\- ¿hace cuánto que estas aquí? - se sacudió la ropa a la medida que se levantaba seguido por el zorro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que funcionaria?

\- ¿Sabes qué contestar con otra pregunta es mala educación, zorro apestoso?

\- ¿Qué es lo que funcionaria? - insistió.

\- Aich, zorro taimado. Cuando te da por hablar eres todo un caso.

\- Torpe.

\- ¡Maldito Rukawa!

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Por qué de pronto me importa tanto lo que me pasa?

\- Es de mala educación responder con otra pregunta.

\- ¡Tsk! Cuando te conviene, ¿no?

\- ... - se quedaron viendo por un largo tiempo. Ojos color ámbar se fundieron con el azul intenso. Por un momento, se perdieron entre las miradas, pero como humanos tuvieron que pestañar. Despertando de ese largo letargo.

\- Me voy.

\- Este no eres tú.

\- ¿Y qué mierda importa? - seguir caminando.

\- Importa porque eres tú.

\- ¿eh? - se giró por pura curiosidad en lo que diría.

\- Tú me importas.

\- ...

\- ...

\- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Te ha golpeado la cabeza al venir aquí?

\- ¿Por qué te suena tan extraño?

\- ¡Porque eres tú! Rey del hielo. Eres completamente indiferente a todos y ... - Aquí tienes que cuenta que este solo le hablaba ... bueno, más bien discutía con él y nadie más que él. Al parecer no fue completamente indiferente. Se podría decir que absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Qué sabes de mí que dices eso?

\- ... pues nada ...

\- Entonces no lo digas.

\- Y tú tampoco actúes extraño.

\- ¿Por qué insistes en eso?

\- ¡No lo sé! Nunca hablamos. Nunca hablas ¿Porque justo ahora?

\- Quiero ser tu amigo.

\- ¿ah?

\- Torpe, ¿acaso eres sordo?

\- Si te escuche, estúpido. Solo ... me sorprendiste. - bajo la mirada meditando.

\- Siempre he querido serlo, solo que ... no sabía cómo hacerlo, ¿vale? Lo exprese de mala manera.

\- Bastante mal la verdad.

\- ¡Estúpido!

\- Pero qué manera. Señoras y señoras aquí el zorro Rukawa proponiéndome ser amigos con unas muy sutiles palabras. - gesticulaba con las manos mirándolo con burla.

\- ... - bajo la mirada apenado. Era su oportunidad de acercarse, pero no estaba preparado.

\- Y ahora vuelves hacer el mudo de siempre. ¿Quién te entiende?

\- ¿Porque eres tan cruel? - murmuró con dolor.

\- ¿Perdón? No te oí bien. - se acercó con una mano detrás de su oreja. - qué decías?

\- ¿Quién rayos era tú?

\- Solo alguien a quien la vida a moldeado. - simplemente se encogió de hombros. - ¿Te parece bien la respuesta o quieres más?

\- No… -

\- Bien, con su permiso ... - haciendo una reverencia teatral se marchó.

\- ¿Qué te hice Hanamichi? - se cuestionó Rukawa con un rostro que refleja un dolor puro. Un dolor que golpeaba su alma y su corazón resquebrajado. Estaba solo. Como siempre ... y no necesitaba ocultarse en ese momento bajo su estoica _máscara_ .


	7. Capítulo 6 - Víctima

Capítulo 6 - Víctima.

El pelirrojo fue el primero en estar en su aula causando la sorpresa de todos, ya que siempre llega tarde o faltaba, como era ya costumbre. Pero esta vez tenía una atención absoluta cuando se percató de que no iban a tener clases, sino de una prueba.

\- Psst ... psst Yohei ... ¡oye! - Arrancó una hoja de cuaderno, la formo bolita y la tiro por la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué? - murmuro.

\- ¿Cuándo dijeron que habría prueba? - Lo imito.

\- Nunca. Es una prueba sorpresa. Lo acaba de decir. ¿En dónde diablos estas?

\- Aich, ¡demonios!

\- Si te tranquiliza yo tampoco estudió.

\- Pero a ti siempre te va bien.

\- ¡Sakuragi, Mito! Silencio. - el profesor los miro seriamente, pero no se pudo retener sus miradas por mucho tiempo haciéndolo sudar en un segundo. - bien, hagan correr las hojas. - Después de que la pasaran al pelirrojo por la prueba se centró en esta. No obstante, estaba absoluta, total y completamente ... perdido. No se acordaba que haya pasado por esa materia ... o, más bien, no se prestó atención a esa materia y ninguna otra. Estaba cocinado. «Bueno ... lo que la vida quiera». Su propio pensamiento le causa una pequeña sonrisa. Tomo su lápiz y comenzó el juego de azar. No paso ni media hora y ya había terminado.

\- Pan comido. - Canturreo.

\- ¿Termino Sakuragi? - asintiendo le extendió su prueba. - ¿estuvo fácil?

\- Si.

\- ¿Estudió?

\- Si ...

\- Muy bien, ya veremos cuan cierto es eso.

\- ¡Viejo decrépito! - estallo a todo vozarrón a la vez que se paraba y dejaba caer su silla estrepitosamente. - ¿que se cree diciéndome eso? ¿Me estás tratando de hacer por haber terminado antes? ¿Qué clase de profesor le dice eso a un estudiante? ¿Cómo espera que uno se sienta?

\- ...

\- Maldito viejo, ¡responde! - golpeo la mesa con sus puños en forma impaciente.

\- Calma Hanamichi - se tuyo Yohei en plan de ayuda. - profesor perdónele.

\- ¡No, Yohei! él tuvo la culpa. - para que los estudiantes de las salas continúen detuvieron sus clases antes de los gritos del pelirrojo.

\- Fue solo un comentario. No es para que te enojes así.

\- ¿Estas queriendo decirme que me dejo llevar? ¿¡Que lo deje pasar, siendo que me esta faltando el respeto!?

\- Tu igual lo haces.

\- ¡Pero el comenzó!

\- Sakuragi haga el favor de abandonar mi clase, por favor. - le pidió medio temeroso el profesor.

\- ¡No, yo no he hecho nada malo!

\- Hanamichi para de gritar y obedece. Es lo mejor. - le aconsejo Yohei.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - patio su silla hasta mandarla a volar hacia la puerta causando un gran estruendo. El pelirrojo camino a paso veloz y de un manotazo corrió la puerta y patio otra vez la silla dando con la pared del pasillo. - ¡me cago en todos! - afuera lo esperaba la muchedumbre de estudiantes que curiosos se asomaron a ver lo ocurrido. - ¡que miran estúpidos! - con ese ladrido hizo que todos corrieran en sus aulas, dejándole el pasillo libre para él. Mientras pasaba, cruzó con la mirada preocupada por el resto de su ejército y, más adelante, la de un zorro. Pero no le importo. Estaba colérico con el profesor, con el mundo y sobre todo con el mismo.

Sus pasos furiosos y pesados fueron llevados a un árbol cerca de las canchas de fútbol de la preparación, lejos de todos los ojos. Tuvo unos rounds con el pobre árbol de cerezo hasta que quedo sin aliento. Sudoroso y agitado se deslizo por el árbol quedando con las rodillas encogidas. Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y se hundió entre sus rodillas rompiendo en lamento. Lloro silenciosamente partiéndose del pecho de pura angustia.

De vez en cuando sus pulmones se quemaban en busca de aire, pero no paraba la contención de la respiración para reprimir sus dolorosos sollozos. Hasta que de pronto unos brazos rodearlo. El pelirrojo sin saber quién era se abrazó a este valiente humano que se atrevió a pisar terreno fangoso. Esta vez dejo salir todo. Sus gritos angustiantes que fueron interrumpidos por uno y que otro hipo, amortiguado en el pecho de su protector, los líberos sin medición. Su corazón que bombeaba en su cara llena de lágrimas se tornara roja. Su cuerpo gelatinoso y descontrolado dejo fluir todo hasta que se siente muy débil, callando poco a poco, dejándose caer entre esos fuertes brazos se rindió ante la realidad y viajo a sus sueños.

\- Hanamichi ... cuando dolor guardas? - su incógnito liberador se apoyó en el árbol y recostó al pelirrojo en su regazo. Acariciando su rostro y cabellos rojizos repetidas veces protegiendo su pequeña paz.

Despertó tiempo después en la enfermería con el viento fresco de la tarde. Las cortinas de la ventana bailaban sobre él haciéndolo verso alguien puro y celestial. Alguien _Mágico._ Se levantó frotándose la cara para borrar los restos de sueño y miro el atardecer. ¿cuanto durmió?

\- Pero que bien ¿Estuvo buena siesta? - dijo la misma señora de la vez pasada.

\- ...

\- Veo que aún no despierta del todo. - en respuesta negó con la cabeza. - ya dormirá más tarde, ahora váyase con cuidado a casa.

\- Tengo que entrenar

\- ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba. Me informaron que en cuanto despertara, tendrias que hablar con el director, pero el ya no se encuentra ...

\- ¿Para qué?

\- No me pregunte a mí. Vaya con él.

\- Que fastidio - murmuro. Ya se imaginaba para que lo querrían llamar. - ¿Cómo... llegué aquí?

\- Un buen amigo suyo lo trajo. - y se sonrojo al pensar en ese sujeto.

\- ¿Quién?

\- No puedo decirle, prometí no hacerlo.

\- Mh ... bueno, gracias ... por todo.

\- Váyase tranquilo y cuido que está muy pálido. Coma bien que no lo quiero volver a ver por acá. No me mal entienda. - explicar ante su mirada ofendida. - solo quiero su bienestar. Como chico joven debe de aprovechar sus fuerzas ilimitadas.

\- Si igual usted no está vieja. Yo diría que nada. Para mi sigue siendo una joven que puede moverse bien en las pistas. - en contestación se le formaron unos hoyuelos en las mejillas y arrugas en los ojos.

\- Tienes un corazón tan dulce ... el que lo obtenga de ser afortunado. - la mujer de 35 años le dio una mirada soñadora.

\- Si ... afortunado. - se contempló en el reflejo de la ventana y vio un modelo alto encorvado con sus manos en los bolsillos y del pelo rojo que apuntaba a todas direcciones. Su rostro serio le dio un toque maduro y sexy, el cual contrastaba con su mirada vidriosa e ingenua. - quizás ...

\- No lo dude. Alguien como usted nace cada mil años. Es un tesoro difícil de encontrar.

\- Pero ya encontró uno. -Volvió a mirarla haciéndola sentir acorralada.

\- Sí, pero no hecho para mí.

\- Los tesoros no están hechos para nadie. El que los encuentra son sus dueños por regla.

\- Me encantaría creer eso, pero no siempre se vive de sueños ...

\- Quizás porque tú misma no los deja vivir.

\- ...

\- Hasta luego ... - ojeando su nombre en su delantal. - Manami. - no espero respuesta solo se fue y medito sobre lo ocurrido. «Si soy un tesoro, ¿tan difícil seré de encontrar? ¿Cuán enterrado estará? », Reflexiono en el oscuro camino al gimnasio.

Abrió las puertas lentamente como si el tiempo estuviese en cámara lenta. Miro a los chicos jugar, a Ayako gritarle ánimos junto a una tímida Haruko, a su ejército reír sin él, a un zorro luciéndose y al gordito tomar su habitual taza de té. «¿en verdad existes? ¿No ves que están mejor sin ti?», le pregunto una voz interna. «no, es mentira. Solo no me han visto entrar.» contra ataco Hanamichi. «tú crees? ¿Y porque no han girado aun a verte? ¿en verdad existes?», le reitero esa voz. «¿existo?» dudo. «no lo ves? Esto es solo un producto de tu imaginación. Jamás volviste a despertar. Tú ya no existes.» confirmo la voz. «entonces… ¿Quién soy realmente?» le pregunto. «¡nadie!» grito esa voz y como si fuera real se figuró detrás el gritándole otra vez «¡nadie!» se giró el pelirrojo y enfrento a su misma silueta en el oscuro pasillo. «¡tú dejaste de ser alguien el día que mataste a tu padre!» vocifero esa voz y se acercó con sus brazos extendidos y las manos abiertas, directo a su cuello.

\- ¡Hanamichi! - llamaron a su espalda. El susodicho se giró con los ojos desorbitados, encontrándose con Sendoh. - ¿estás bien? Te ves pálido. - puso su mano en la frente de Hanamichi. Este no respondió solo, volvió a girar y comprobó que aquella figura no estaba estaba y el pasillo estaba iluminado. - ¿hay alguien más contigo? - Sendoh se asomó ante la muda respuesta.

\- Eh ... em ... - tocaba su frente ocultando su mirada de pánico. Luego la bajo con lentitud. - no…

\- ¿Estás bien? - repito preocupado.

\- Si ... ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto casi en un susurro.

\- Vine a hablar contigo y dejarte esto. - le paso su chaqueta deportiva. Ni cuenta se había dado que la faltaba.

\- Em ... gracias. - la tomo en forma mecánica.

\- Hanamichi ... ayer ... lo siento, pero no soporto la idea de que pienses de esa forma de mí.

\- …All Right…

\- ¿Si?

\- Si. - desplego una sonrisa ligera.

\- Uf, que bien. Entonces ... te invito a un helado a modo de reconciliación. ¿Qué te parece? - volviendo a dibujar su sonrisa en su faz.

\- ¿Y después ... ir a "pescar"? - broto su sonrisa coqueta.

\- ¿Ah? oh ... oh, oh. Claro que si - ladeo la cabeza y extendió su sonrisa a un lado.

\- Entonces ... - le pico el pecho con su índice. - ¿comida gratis?

\- Comida gratis. - dirigió su mano a la cabellera rojiza y la desesperanza. El pelirrojo disfrutando del cariño cerro los ojos sin dejar de esbozar una sonrisa. - ves que eres una ternurita?

\- ¿What? Yo no lo soy - rojo hasta las orejas fue como enrollo la cabeza de Sendoh con su chaqueta y lo tomaba ligeramente por su cuello, dejándolo a oscuras mientras gritaba- ¡aquí esta ternurita! ¡Muere!

Tos. Tos.

\- Hanamichi, por si no te has dado cuenta de que estamos en medio de un entrenamiento. No estas distrayendo con tus idioteces. - dijo Ryota.

\- Exacto Debes dejar tus tonterías fuera del entrenamiento Sakuragi Hanamichi. - Acotó Ayako.

\- Ayako ... - soñó un Ryota.

\- No se preocupen ya me voy. Tengo ... - mirando a un lado Sendoh desesperado - un asunto pendiente que atender. - lo escaneo provocativamente hasta encontrarse con esos ojos azul-violeta. El afectado solo pudo tragar pesadamente. - ¿nos vamos?

\- Si-sí. Claro. - tartamudeo un acalorado Sendoh.

Aquella escena no paso desaperciba por nadie. Causando una explosión de murmullos en todo el gimnasio después de que se fueran.

\- ¿Que-fue-eso? - pregunto un incrédulo Mitsui.

\- No lo sé ... para mi creo que ... no ... - negó con la cabeza Ryota.

\- Me neither. - salto a opinar Ayako.

\- Pero ...

Muchachos, dejen un Sakuragi. Él sabe lo que hace. - dijo Anzai a todo el equipo. Hasta el mismo trato de conversarse. Mientras que las personas con miradas furiosas no despegaban de la salida. ¿Qué estás haciendo Hanamichi?

Al anochecer el pelirrojo busco ayuda en su pequeño médico. Este siempre mudo y quieto escuchaba sus palabras:

"Maldita sea! Que me pasa. No me entiendo. Tan pronto estoy alegre, estable y de pronto ... ¡todo está malditamente irracional y malo ... ¡Qué clase de mundo estoy viviendo!"


	8. Capítulo 7 - Deseo

Capítulo 7 - Deseo.

Esa misma tarde Hanamichi y Sendoh entablaron una relación, la cual solo sabían, tiempo después, sus amigos y cercanos; Como el equipo de ambos y sus entrenadores. Estos son los principios de lo que se hizo en el silencio, y no se ha de creer. Luego se dio el paso a la comprensión, a la vez, a los que decidieron irse sin contar nada, ya que se han visto en una práctica. Pero solo eran días. Nada más.

Por otro lado, sus entornos se conocieron como buenos amigos que se hicieron extrañamente un día para otro, pero sin causar un menor escándalo. Aunque había sido en Hanamichi, se demostró que no se trataba de "malentendidos", mientras que Senseh se contenía porque pensaba que aún no era tiempo de mostrar al público. Se siente inseguro e incapaz de enfrentar el deseo de los demás. Todo lo contrario, un Hanamichi, lo que causaba algunas discusiones. Y así… paso el tiempo, exactamente tres meses.

Aquel día, Hanamichi en su entrenamiento no se deja de mostrar sus brillantes dientes. Era como si la sonrisa permanente de Sendoh se le hubiera pegado a él. Era irritante ya la vez reconfortante. Una cosa rara, ¿no? Al final de este entrenamiento, se escuchó una canción de los primeros para su cita con Sendoh, pero como buen amigo que era Ryota lo mando a limpiar junto a Rukawa. Quedando solos cada uno en una punta ignorándose mutuamente.

\- Torpe, puedes dejar de sonreír. Me fastidias. - no aguanto Rukawa aquel silencioso estado. Desde aquel día en la azotea no se habla ni se hace tiempo para sus costumbres. El zorro odiaba ver a Sendoh junto con el pelirrojo. Me di cuenta de que me gustaría hacer lo que quisiera con Hanamichi y él solo podría mirar a la distancia quemando sus ojos. Deseaba tanto lo que cada noche como las estrellas de la pelirrojo girara su cabeza y posara sus ojos sobre él y viera cuan enamorado estaba de él. Que se fijara y dejara a ese estúpido Sendoh. Que corra a sus brazos y se quede por siempre junto a él. Como fue una vez bajo ese cerezo. Ese día se mantiene silencioso Todo aquel tiempo Hasta que llegara La hora de entrenar y Los estudiantes. Él sabe que su amor no es secreto, y que, al mismo tiempo, decidí dejarlo. Dejándolos bajo una mirada peligrosa de Yohei. Él sospechaba algo, sin embargo, no quería amargarse más la vida con ello. Bastante tenía con Sendoh. «Ese maldito y estúpido Sendoh», pensaba Rukawa.

\- ¿Y a mí qué? - siguió con lo suyo tarareando una dulce canción.

\- Aich, ya pareces niñita enamorada. - Rukawa no dio más. Sus puños ya estaban blancos por apretar el trapero.

\- ¿Envidia de poder sentir amor? - Lo miro con una ceja levantada.

\- No, eso ... si lo siento.

\- ¿Qué bien y porque no estas con ella?

\- ... no ... me corresponde.

\- Vaya… alguien que no sea por el zorro nhajajaja Nunca creí llegar a ver eso.

\- Torpe.

\- ¡Maldito Rukawa! ¿Por esa razón me fastidias? ¿Envidioso de que yo pueda estar con esa persona que amo?

\- … - dejo caer el trapero y apretó sus puños a un costado. Las crueles palabras de Hanamichi le ayudaron a taladrar en lo más profundo de su existencia. Bajo su cabeza mirando el piso brillante.

\- Pero zorrito no te pongas así. Solo es una broma. - Se acercó y levanto con su mano aquel palido rostro para ver lo nunca antes visto. Un Rukawa con su cara compungida de dolor. Sus ojos aguados junto con sus cejas arrugadas y los labios apretados en una línea. Hanamichi en un _impulso_ extendió su mano y la deslizó entre el flequillo de Rukawa para después deslizarse a un costado y mantenerse, un largo tiempo, en una mejilla sonrojada. Rukawa tembló ligeramente y dejo caer una lagrima solitaria. Dios sabia cuanto deseaba que lo tocara y eso lo hizo romperse. - zorro ...

\- Hanamichi, no me digas esas cosas..., ¿quieres? me lastimas. - Rukawa puso su mano sobre el pelirrojo y torció su cuello a un lado para profundizar ese contacto. - Daría lo que fuera por esa persona, pero… - dejando caer otra lagrima, su voz tembló. -… no destruirá su felicidad por la mía.

\- Rukawa… - Hanamichi no sabe por qué, pero siento una paz al mirar cada vez esos ojos y ahora verlos tan rojos y tristes lo agobia profundamente. Tomo a Rukawa por los hombros y tirándolo hacia él, lo abrazó. El afecto le costó reaccionar en un principio, sin embargo, al segundo después se dejó llevar por la magia de aquel abrazo. Hundió su cabeza en el cuello del pelirrojo y olio su esencia, amarrándolo más al pensar que solo por esa vez era suyo. Sin querer un gimoteo se le escapo, seguido de otro y otro. - Esta bien. Déjalo salir ... - y con eso libro su contención. Minutos más tarde dio cuenta final a su pena y se despojó de su _deseo._

\- Gracias… - estando avergonzado y, a la vez, agradecido bajo su mirada, pero su interlocutor no ha respondido. Alzo su mirar y… - ¡estas llorando! ¿Por qué? No me digas que por pena.

\- No ... estúpido. Solo que… - Se limpió sus lágrimas con sus mangas. - Es muy profundo tu amor y, a la vez, triste. - decía, mientras refregaba sus mangas por sus ojos.

\- Torpe… no sigas te quedara roja la cara. - Muy tarde. Ya tenía alrededor rojo. - Te la dejaste roja…

\- ¿Y la tuya? No está muy lejos. Tus ojos parecen como si un Zancudo te hubiera picado. Ya ni los puedo ver.

\- Torpe. - y rieron ligeramente. Luego se silenciaron y rieron otra vez.

\- Ruka-

\- Hanamichi así que aquí estabas - ambos miraron a Sendoh - ¿Por qué tienes los ojos rojos? ¿Qué le hiciste, Rukawa? - Se acercó y se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban iguales. - ¿Ambos lloraron? ¿Por qué?

\- Un emotivo momento. - respondió Hanamichi.

\- ¿Emotivo?

\- Si. El zorro y yo ahora somos amigos jejeje - respaldar lo que se dice, pozo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de un zorro atónito.

\- ¿Y eso te llevo a llorar?

\- Sorprendente, ¿no crees?

\- Si ... sorprendente. - No estaba nada contento con eso. Sabía lo que Rukawa ocultaba, pero no lo que decía un Hanamichi por miedo a perderlo.

\- Bien, me baño y estoy listo.

\- Bien ...

\- Espérame aquí. Voy a hacerlo rápido. - Y con eso desapareció con un zorro pisándole a los talones.

\- ¿Es verdad eso? - pregunto Rukawa en los camerinos.

\- Claro. El genio no miente. - Lo observamos por un momento y se fue a bañar.

\- Así que somos… amigos. - Broto una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Que si, zorro. Créetelo de una vez. - Le grito desde la ducha.

\- Que oídos tienes…

\- ¿Vamos a empezar el juego del lobo? No sabía que te gustaban esos juegos Nhajajaja - ¡dios! Cómo escuchar el sonido, aunque fuera a la costa de él.

\- Estúpido.

\- Ey, que te oigo.

\- Lo sé. Por eso lo dije.

\- Arg… ¡Rukawa! - estaba por salir con ese insulto cuando escuché lo más dulce que haya dicho Rukawa.

\- Gracias… por ser mi primer amigo.

\- ... No hay agradezcas que me hagan sentir extraño. - La verdad no era esa. Sino que ese calorcito familiar volvió a sentirse y lo asusto. - Aunque ... quizás deberías, porque es un privilegio ser amigo de este genio.

\- Torpe. - esta vez no se enfadó, ya que sabía que iba a hacer su llamado habitual de ahora en más.

Caminando hombro con hombro iban Hanamichi y Sendoh en dirección a la casa solitaria de este último. Sus padres esta vez no estaban por su celebración de aniversario y como románticos empedernidos que eran necesitaban de ese día a su absoluta disposición. Siendo también ese motivo por el cual aceptaron fácilmente su relación. Diciendo que el amor no está en los cuerpos, sino en el alma que uno lleva y necesita de entrelazarse con otra para su máxima felicidad. Esto también opinó Bonnie, aunque con diferentes palabras… menos profundas.

Al llegar, Hanamichi, se dispuso a preparar algo rápido para comer. Mientras Sendoh veía que poner de película. Una vez listo se sentaron abrazados en el gran sofá. Debes en cuando se daban de comer o jugaban a quitársela. Para Hanamichi cualquier cosa era motivo suficiente para jugar. Él hacía que su relación no fuera monótona, sorprendiendo siempre a Sendoh. Ya sea con sus arranques de juegos y risas o sus repentinos cambios de humor. Los cuales lo hacía pensar que Hanamichi podría padecer bipolaridad, pero él sabía que eran su enfermedad. El mismo Hanamichi se lo conto unas semanas después de que comenzaran su relación, pero claro que negando su condición. Mas, no comprendía porque no desaparecía ¿acaso él no era motivo suficiente para que se desvaneciera? Había veces en que lo creía cuando ellos discutían y a Hanamichi no lo podía estabilizar, siendo que siempre después tendría que ir a verlo y pedirle él disculpas, aunque no fuera la mayoría suya. Eso lo estaba desgastando al igual que su tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

Eso pensaba hasta que sintió, otra vez, sus manos traviesas viajar por su cuerpo. Los juegos de Hanamichi, como había dicho anteriormente, siempre lo sorprendían y aquí iba uno de ellos. Posiciono a Sendoh sobre su regazo para después quitarle su camisa. Este solo se dejaba hacer a la vez que él también participa en la acción de desnudarse mutuamente. Cuando quedaron solo en su ropa interior se levantaron y fueron entre tropiezos a la pieza de Sendoh. Una vez allí, Hanamichi tiro de un empujón a un excitado Sendoh sobre su cama. Tomo sus tobillos y los tiro hacia él para a continuación enrollar las piernas a su cintura. Sendoh ya con esa acción supo que él iba a ser el pasivo, ya que Hanamichi cuando actuaba de aquella manera tan… apasionante no le permitía tomar el control. Una vez lo quiso hacer y no tuvo la mejor respuesta. Tuvieron esa vez otra discusión por no dejar hacer lo que deseaba, pero eso no impedía que Sendoh fuera en pocas ocasiones el activo. En ocasiones era como tratar con un animal salvaje y otras a un dulce oso de peluche. Hoy Hanamichi era ese animal salvaje.

El pelirrojo se movía escurridizamente entre la boca, el cuello y el pecho de Sendoh. Haciendo al susodicho moverse inquietamente ante tanto placer. En un instante tomo el bóxer y casi rajándolo se lo quito al igual que a el mismo. Tomo su miembro y lo lamio con gula hasta tenerlo duro y recto a la vez que masajeaba con su otra mano sus testículos. Cuando vio que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo lo dejo de estimular, lo volcó y elevo su cadera. Posicionándolo a cuatro patas le hizo bajar su espalda, dejando expuesto su ano ante la mirada depredadora de Hanamichi. Este escupió en aquel orificio y con su dedo medio comenzó a estimularlo. Luego puso dos más. Excitado como estaba no espero mucho a que se adaptara provocándole un agudo dolor cuando lo penetro de una estocada.

\- ¡Hanamichi! - aulló Sendoh, pero el pelirrojo lejanamente lo escucho. Siguiendo con su tarea agarra el pelo de Sendoh con su mano, empuñándola, la tironeo levemente hacia atrás, mientras que la otra mano se dejó caer en la cadera del peli-poncho. Marcando un ritmo constante fue como poco a poco subió el compás de sus caderas. Ya para ese minuto ambos gemían y daban gritos de placer. Llegando a su punto culmine con un sonoro orgasmo ronco. Hanamichi agotado se desplomo en la espalda de su amante. – dios... Hanamichi… casi… ¡me partes en dos! – le increpo luego de recuperar su respiración.

\- Jejeje lo siento, me inspire.

\- Siempre te inspiras. – se dio vuelta en la gran cama y lo miro sensualmente.

\- Con un ejemplar como tú, quien no. – lo beso y se acomodaron bien en el lecho. Quedando Hanamichi acostado boca arriba y Sendoh de lado contemplándolo.

\- Dios, Hanamichi… cada vez tienes más cicatrices. - lo miró angustiado al recorrer con su dedo todas las marcas del torso.

\- ¿No te gustan?

\- Claro que… - lo medito mejor. Es posible que si lo negara empezaran una pelea. destruyendo ese momento maravilloso. Así que respondió afirmativamente. Cometiendo otro más de sus sin fin de errores, qué, tiempo después, lamento prevenirlos por desear realizar un sueño en bases no sostenibles. En un falso bienestar.


	9. Capítulo 8 - Rosas

Capítulo 8 – Rosas.

Ese mismo mes el estado de ánimo de Hanamichi comenzó a ser cada vez más inestable, pero… ¡demonios! no lo podía controlar y, eso, no era lo peor. A Sendoh lo sentía más distante. Ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos. Incluso ya se hacían costumbres sus excusas. Eso lo hacía llenar de sentimientos solitarios y desdichados, pero de igual forma no quería rendirse. Lo seguiría intentando aun partiéndose el alma.

Ese día dispuso visitarlo como hace tiempo no hacía. Se escabulló como una serpiente hasta llegar a su destino. Estaba nervioso como siempre se ponía cada vez que lo iba a ver o este a él. Esta vez como era sorpresa quiso traer consigo una rosa, ya que su corazón romántico no podía evitar comprarlas al pasar por una florería. Pensando en ello miro su rosa y aspirándola profundamente sintió su olor, emocionándole aún más si se podía. Hasta el punto de sonrojarse y que sus manos comenzaran a sudar. Era todo un enamoradizo.

Camino unos metros y vio a Koshino abrazar a Sendoh. Su primer pensamiento fue en blanco. Dándole paso a su conciencia perversa. «mira nada más. No estamos presente y va y se tira a los brazos de otro.» provocó esa voz. «quizás se siente mal y lo esté ayudando.», un débil intento de Hanamichi de auto-convencerse. «pues si tú lo dices… ¿por qué no vas y lo compruebas tú mismo? ¿O tienes tanto miedo?», desafió la voz. «¡yo no le tengo miedo a nada!» contraataco Hanamichi. «ah, ¿no? Pues anda… ¡anda!», ordeno.

Este como si fuera un robot obedeció. Estaba a unos pasos y la inconfundible voz de Sendoh sonó…

\- Kosh – se le escuchaba ahogada. – esto me supera… ya… no sé qué hacer…

\- Si esto ya no da para más tendrás que…

\- ¡No! No quiero. Él me ha entregado tanto… me ha hecho tan feliz…

\- Exacto. Pasado. Ya no te hace feliz, Sendoh. Te está quitando todo lo que alguna vez te dio.

\- … lo amo. – miro a Kosh con sus lágrimas fluir. – siempre lo he hecho y… no puedo.

\- Te está destruyendo. Debes aceptar que esto no da para más.

\- Pero puedo seguir intentándolo. Yo sé que...

\- No. Se acabó.

\- … - Sendoh se hundió en el pecho de Kosh y golpeo el pasto en el que estaban sentados. – yo lo intente. Te lo juro que lo intente.

\- No te preocupes. Yo…

\- ¿quieres terminar conmigo, Akira? - ambos se voltearon asombrados.

\- Hanamichi… - articulo Sendoh.

\- Dime… ¿me quieres dejar?

\- …

\- ¡Habla!

\- Hanamichi. – habló claramente, aunque su interior se desquebrajaba pedazo a pedazo con cada palabra dicha. Se levantó entretanto limpiaba sus lágrimas. – lo nuestro ya no tiene futuro.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Termino contigo.

\- Me estas… abandonando. – todo su mundo comenzaba a desaparecer quedando Sendoh y él en un círculo negro.

\- Hanamichi, eres muy inestable y no puedo estar con alguien así.

\- Ósea… ¿todo lo que teníamos se ha ido? – apretó el tallo de la rosa, enterrándose las espinas.

\- Si.

\- ¡Jugaste conmigo! - lo empujo. – lo sabía. Siempre lo supe. – lo miro otra vez angustiado. – ¿por qué?

\- Ves. A eso me refiero.

\- Era feliz contigo… soy feliz contigo. – el viento fluyo revoloteando sus cabellos llevándose de paso a un pétalo sin rumbo fijo.

\- Pero yo no.

\- … me estas rompiendo el corazón, ¿sabes? – sus ojos rojos no dejaban caer sus lágrimas.

\- No, Hanamichi. Tu realmente no me amas. Nunca lo hiciste. – las manos de Sendoh comenzaron a temblar y en un intento de ocultarlas las guardo en su bolsillo.

\- ¡y tú qué sabes lo que yo siento!

\- ¡Ese es el problema! – se descontrolo por primera vez. – nunca me dices nada y no puedo seguir así.

\- ¿cómo que nada? ¿Y todo lo que hecho por ti? ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente?

\- No.

\- ¿¡y que carajos quieres!?

\- Lo que quiero ya no me lo puedes dar. – liberó un suspiro. - Esto de un comienzo fue un imposible sueño. – trago pesadamente ese nudo angustioso.

\- Estas-estas… ¿¡todo fue una maldita ilusión!? – rugió a toda voz.

\- No... Solo tú… fuiste un sueño para mí.

\- ¡Maldito estúpido y mentiroso! – le pego por primera vez a Sendoh con toda su fuerza en su pómulo. –¡maldito bastardo! – le estampo otro puñetazo en la mejilla contrariar y le tiro la ya maltratada rosa que sostenía débilmente su ultimo pétalo. – ¡eres un hijo de perra! ¡Jamás vuelvas acercarte a mí! ¿Me oyes? ¡Jamás! – pisoteo los pétalos caídos en su camino y se marchó bajo las miradas de sus espectadores. Sendoh al verlo partir recién pudo darse cuenta de la rosa en su pecho. La tomo tiritando y la puso frente a sus ojos dejando ver justo el instante en que caía su última rosa y la silueta de Hanamichi desaparecía tras esta.

\- ¿Qué he hecho...? - apretó contra su pecho la débil rosa, mientras Kosh estampaba a los entrometidos.

El pelirrojo llego a casa con el corazón encogido. Bonnie en ese instante estaba en casa y cuando lo vio pasar sin saludar, supuso que era una de las tantas discusiones y momentos endebles de su relación con el peli-poncho. Así que decidió prepararle uno de sus platos favoritos a la vez que un portazo se dejó oír en toda la casa.

Hanamichi, derribo unas cuantas cosas a su paso, pero su ira ya no lo poseía. Ahora la angustia y la dejadez lo asaltó hasta el punto de no poder respirar. Su vista nublada busco entre su desorden aquel sanador magnifico. Lo encontró en una esquina tirado y abandonado como él. Lo tomo con sumo cuidado, se sentó en la alfombra gris y saco su lápiz.

" ** _Finalmente paso… Akira renuncio a mí. ¿Diciendo que soy inestable? ¡mentira! ¡Siempre jugo conmigo! ¡Y el muy maldito gano!, pero supongo que así tenía que ser… nadie podría estar con alguien como yo. Nadie…_** "

Tomo su hoja de afeitar que escondía dentro de aquel libro. Se hizo pequeños cortes en todo un brazo hasta el punto que lo llego a sentir entumecido. Dejo a un lado la libreta y se recostó en su desorden. Contemplo el techo que era alumbrado por la débil luz del atardecer.

\- Nadie… jamás lo hará. – se dijo a sí mismo.

Escucho que lo llamaban bien a lo lejos. Se levantó con parsimonia y fue al baño. Se lavó su cara y manos y, antes de bajar, escondió tras su manga toda herida. Una vez abajo se encontró con una Bonnie sonriente que lo esperaba con su plato de lasaña humeante.

\- Bien, Hanamichi, a comer. – le dijo una vez senados. El solo tomo su servicio y comió sin sentir sabor alguno. La tía Bonnie lo miraba debes en cuando hasta que su vista se posó en su brazo inerte posado arriba de la mesa. Vio como algunos rastros de sangre sobresalían de su manga. – ¿qué paso esta vez, Hanamichi?

\- … - la miro un segundo y suspiro pesado. – me dejo. Como siempre supuse.

\- Oh, no…

\- Bon, me equivoque, otra vez. Nadie me ama y jamás lo harán. – sus ojos se cerraron levemente. – lo ame y el solo se burló de mi ¿¡ahora que hare!? – boto el plato con su brazo entrillándolo al piso. - Él me salvaba de mí mismo, bon. – se apuntaba con fuerza. – ahora todo es una mierda. Una vez más estoy jodido y solo. – Bonnie se paró de inmediato y lo acuno entre sus brazos. Ahora sabia sus heridas. No quería agobiarlo en sus preguntas, pero su preocupación no la dejaba estar tranquila y lamento no saber cómo ayudarle. Solo quería que supiera que ella estaba ahí para él.

\- Hanamichi, no te desmorones. Esto no te destruirá. Te hará más fuerte. Ya lo veras y yo estaré aquí para ayudarte. – el pelirrojo no escuchaba. Solo sentía que el peso de su corazón se hacía cada vez más grande. Más difícil de aguantar. El mundo lo estaba aplastado sin dejarlo florecer como la _rosa_ que era. Una especie difícil de hallar que desaparecía lentamente sin ser vista en su totalidad.


	10. Capítulo 9 - Desconectar

Capítulo 9 –Desconectar.

Bonnie y Hanamichi fueron a su consulta semanal. Bon le dijo al médico que Hanamichi no progresaba. Contándole todo lo sucedió durante los últimos días. El doctor pidió hablar a solas con el chico en el minuto que supo sobre sus reiterados cortes.

\- Sakuragi, como médico y amigo tuyo te pido que sigas nuestro tratamiento y no. No niegues tu padecimiento.

\- … - su mirada no refleja inquietud ni molestia. Era serena.

\- Sé que no las tomas. No porque alguien te allá visto. Lo sé cómo doctor y por ello sé que mientras más pronto lo asumas y dejes que te ayudemos, más pronto acabara todo.

\- …

\- Cree en mí. Yo te puedo ayudar.

\- … - arrugo sus ojos escudriñándolo detenidamente.

\- Vamos. Sé que quieres ayuda y aquí la tenemos para ti.

\- Como sea. Terminemos esta mierda luego.

\- Jovencito cuide su vocabulario y explíquese.

\- Como usted quiera. Al fin y al cabo, seré uno más de su larga e interminable lista. Llenándole más sus bolsillos ya sea si fracasa o no. ¿no está contento? – se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió con ironía.

\- Sakuragi, yo realmente quiero ayudarte. ¿por qué no quieres creer?

\- Es una pregunta tonta. Sabiendo cada cosa de mi patética vida, ¿no crees?

\- Chico …

\- Deje tanto la cháchara que ambos sabemos que no tengo solución. – el doctor no se daría por vencido. Esta vida como tantas otras le importaba y no dejaría que se hundiera bajo su mando. Lo ayudaría le guste o no.

\- Nos veremos ahora dos veces por semana y aumentare su dosis. – dijo a Bonnie cuando salió ahora el pelirrojo. – muéstrele todo su apoyo como lo estás haciendo y dígale a sus amigos y cercanos. Lo lograremos. Tranquila.

Una vez en casa, Hanamichi escribió sus incontrolables pensamientos.

"Estoy seguro que él nunca quiso que estuviera a su lado. Ahora todo es un puto desastre. El doc. Sigue diciendo que todo estará bien, que volverá a ser la buena vida que era, pero… sé que no lo estará. Quisiera creer… quisiera… que volvieras"

A los pocos días después tenían un partido amistoso con Ryonan en la preparatoria del mencionado. Siendo este el perfecto momento en que volverían a reencontrarse. Para ese minuto sus pandas de amigos y el equipo ya sabían de lo acontecido por la misma boca del pelirrojo. Algunos estaban tensos por el momento, otros estaban ansiosos como el caso de Rukawa que quería derrotar a Sendoh a toda costa, sumándole a su motivación al saber que Hanamichi ya no estaba con él. Pero había una persona que tenía ambas sensaciones… era el caso del capitán Ryota. Este estaba que explotaba de los nervios. Tenía sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de llevar, animar y mantener la calma frente al equipo y demostrarles que todo duro entrenamiento que han realizado vale la pena. También asumía el peso de saber que su rey del rebote no estaba en su 100%. Desde el día que supo sobre su ruptura veía a Hanamichi en un estado lamentable. Se veía de kilómetros que no era el _mismo_ de siempre. El pelirrojo estaba lleno de tristeza. Arrastraba sus pies donde quiera que iba y apenas abría la boca para decir sus acostumbradas idioteces. Ahora parecía una sombra ambulante.

Yohei había hablado seriamente con todo el ejército sobre la nueva misión, apodada "renacer" que también incluía a Rukawa, ya que en el último tiempo se había hecho amigos de estos. La misión principalmente, como decía su nombre, consistía en revivir a Hanamichi utilizando cualquier método que hiciera volver a vibrar esa sonrisa ruidosa con tal de evitar cualquier arrepentimiento. Claro está que Rukawa utilizaba su propio método de ayuda. Vigilándolo silenciosamente más su cuota de insultos. En este punto Rukawa sospechaba sobre sus cortes, ya que el pelirrojo había veces en que ni cuenta se daba o, más bien, no se molestaba en ocultar las evidentes marcas que reflejadas estaban en su cuerpo. Él quería saber todo sobre Hanamichi, pero no le decían nada. Considerando que no era suficiente tiempo para ganar su total confianza, aun sabiendo que eso podía ser una desventaja para la vida del pelirrojo.

El partido inicio sin la presencia de Hanamichi. Decisiones tomadas por el profesor Anzai y el capitán al ver el semblante tan pálido y ojeroso del chico. Éste durante toda la primera fase no quitaba la vista del peli-poncho. Causando la desconcentración evidente del jugador, pero a pesar de ello jugaba espectacular. Como siempre lo hacía...

Hanamichi parecía una estatua en su silla. No se movía ni un centímetro, casi podría decirse que estaba sin vida si no fuera por la subida y baja de su pecho. Su cara neutral no reaccionaba ante ninguna jugada de su equipo, solo sus ojos demostraban la viva emoción de su vida. Cuando comenzó el segundo tiempo, el pelirrojo automáticamente se puso en la mitad de la cancha. Listo para su jugada. En el momento que el balón fue lanzado y traído de vuelta por el imán de la gravedad, el pelirrojo sorprendió con su gran salto. Obteniendo el balón. Él estaba convencido que si jugaba bien podía demostrarle a Sendoh que podría revertir el ser una persona _mala_ y volver a lo que eran.

Cada jugada echa era una indiferencia de Sendoh. «¿por qué no me miras?», pensaba abatido Hanamichi. Ya para cuando quedaban 10 minutos finales, éste decidió buscar a Sendoh, pero el peli-poncho se escapaba o al pelirrojo le marcaban antes de lo planeado. Llego a un momento a empujar a Rukawa para obtener su puesto como marcador de Sendoh, sin embargo, el zorro no se dejaba ganar. Obteniendo las reprendidas de Ayako y un Ryota furioso que pedía su concentración, pero ya era muy tarde. El juego había finalizado. Perdiendo en el bando de los rojos. Llego la hora de hacer fin al amistoso y, Sendoh y Hanamichi, estaban al fin frente a frente.

Sendoh levanto la mirada encontrándose con la de Hanamichi y pudo ver esos ojos tristes y vidriosos. Ambos extendieron sus manos a modo de fin y agradecimiento por el partido. Aun conectadas sus miradas y manos, Hanamichi vio en Sendoh algo que intentaba decir, pero lo ocultaba. «cometí un error, Hanamichi.», pensaba Sendoh, pero ese pensamiento no llegaba a su boca. Finalmente se rindió y soltó esa cálida mano.

\- Gracias… - fue lo único que dijo y volteo. Hanamichi sintió que la sangre que drenaba furiosamente en su rostro lo abandonaba. Sabía a qué se refería, sin embargo, para él aun no terminaba.

\- ¡Sendoh! – grito a mitad de cancha mientras ambos equipos iban a los camerinos. – ¡la próxima vez yo te venceré! ¡Tenlo por seguro! – lo apunto tembloroso, a la vez que veía que volteaba y negaba con su cabeza y seguía su camino. – lo hare…

\- Hanamichi…- llamo Yohei. – sé que lo amas, pero se acabó. – toco su hombro junto con el apoyo silencioso de los chicos. - Es difícil alejarse y dejarlo ir. Pero… está bien. Nosotros estamos aquí para ti.

\- … - «que frase tan cliché», pensó amargamente el pelirrojo. – no Yohei. Esto no se termina- Corrió tras Sendoh. Cuando llego a su encuentro abrió de un sopetón la puerta del camerino y lo vio en un rincón desabrocharse las zapatillas. Se dirigió a este ante la mirada de advertencia de Kosh y preocupación de los demás. - Sendoh…- frente a él lo llamo. - Akira… mírame. – el nombrado no quería, no obstante, si este iba hacer el fin tenía que serlo ahora, ya. - ¿Por qué me dejas? Sé que aún me amas. – se arrodillo frente a él y le tomo sus manos. Un _deja vú_ paso por la mente del pelirrojo, pero agitando su cabeza esparció ese recuerdo al olvido. – ¿En serio quieres dejar ir todo esto? ¿Recuerda nuestras cartas, regalos y nuestros momentos de gloria … quieres borrar todo eso? Sabes que nuestro amor brotó para mostrarse y… y crecer sin límites, ¿por qué no lo ves...? no nos hagas esto. Te lo pido… por favor. – llevo sus manos unidas a su agitado corazón y lo echo una mirada desesperada. Sendoh para entonces ya está llorando a lagrima viva.

\- Hanamichi… - esta vez tomo él su mano, pero las apoyo en la pierna del mismo pelirrojo. – tu no ves que esto ya no da para más. -respirando profundamente siguió. - Encontraras a otra persona que te comprenda mejor que yo. Lo sé. Solo olvídame. – lo soltó dejándolo hundirse en ese abismo que siempre anda tras sus pasos esperándole silenciosamente a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Cómo podre ...? – le temblaba su mentón tratando de evitar sus llantos y sollozos.

\- El tiempo lo hará. - se levantó en dirección a su bolso, a la par, que buscaba con la mirada a Kosh.

\- Tu sabes que no. El tiempo no cura nada. – viro su vista a la silueta detenida.

\- …

\- No lo hará hoy y nunca.

\- Estarás bien. – con su bolso al hombro paso entre los espectadores silenciosos.

\- ¡No! ¡No estoy listo para renunciar! – se acercó, sin embargo, fue detenido por su fuerte ejército que estaba presente desde el primer instante. – ¡ven! ¡toma mi mano! – extendió su mano en su dirección. - ¡Sé que podemos con esto, pero no me dejes solo!

\- …- giro sobre su eje y mirándolo por última vez con todo el amor que albergaba en su corazón dijo las palabras más difíciles de su vida. – Adiós, Hanamichi.

Y otra vez, su yo dejo su cuerpo. La cámara de vida siguió grabando, mientras él la filmaba desde atrás. Viendo la escena por la ventana. «aquí de nuevo… estoy despierto. ¿lo estoy?», pensó Hanamichi. Miro a su alrededor y vio que le decían o preguntaban algunas cosas. Escuchaba y contestaba sin la menor idea de lo que le decían. Su ejército estaba ahí mirándolo y hablando. «que dicen?» preguntaba en su mente. Ve como de pronto estaba en la ducha del camerino. «¿tan pronto llegue? Que extraño esta mi cuerpo. ¿por qué estoy tan ligero?» medito el pelirrojo. Se va a vestir y ve a su grupo de equipo mirarle de una forma extraña o, ¿el a ellos? Se coloca su ropa y en forma mecánica se dirige al espejo a peinar sus cabellos. «oh… ese soy realmente? Si… tiene el pelo rojo, pero… es desconocido. ¿Seré…?», caviló por un buen tiempo hasta darse cuenta que caminaban junto a todos a la estación de tren. Se sentía pesado y tremendamente cansado con cada paso dado. Miraba a su alrededor de una forma pausada. Vuelve su vista a sus compañeros y amigos. Los ve mover sus labios, escucha, pero como si fueran gotas de agua, las palabras se resbalaban antes de poder comprenderlas. Respondiendo sin entendimiento alguno.

Su cansado cuerpo lo lleva a su morada, donde su tía ya lo espera con su comida. Se sienta y… «¿a ella la conozco…? Si. ¿Por qué se ve tan extraña? ¿Será irreal como yo o, yo soy solamente…? Estoy comiendo, ¿por qué? No tengo hambre. Estoy tan cansado… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo estoy? Bien, no lo ves. Ah… con Sendoh… no lo sé. Supongo que bien. Bueno… realmente no lo sé. No siento nada. Oh, vaya que alto es este cuerpo...», el pelirrojo siguió así durante todo el resto del día. Respondía en su mente, mientras veía que movía los labios sin dejar plasmar sus verdaderos pensamientos. Era angustiante, aun cuando no comprendía del todo lo que preguntaba. Él era un completo robot. No sentía nada. ¿Realmente estaba vivo? Se movía por sí solo. Como manejado por cuerdas. Llego a su cama y miro el techo. Recordó cada cosa que se le ocurría y a la vez nada. ¿eran suyos esos recuerdos o no?

Tomo su preciado libro de debajo de su almohada y escribió inconscientemente.

«Es la realidad, pero a la vez es tan diferente… es un sueño. No… es la realidad. Mi realidad.»

Viajando en su mundo se fue a los brazos de Morfeo. Su realidad lo hacía sentir refugiado de esos sentimientos que lo agobiaban día y noche, no obstante, esas partes reemplazaban aquellos sentimientos por la extrañeza. Confundiendo su mente en el lugar mejor habitable para su agónico ser.


	11. Capítulo 10 - Alivio

Capítulo 10 - Alivio.

Los días para el pelirrojo avanzaban con pesadez y dolor. Eran tortuosamente lentos. No había un día que no hubiera sido necesario que Sendoh recapacitara y volviera con él. Hacía de todo. No importaba que su dignidad quedara por los suelos. Antes, en su entorno lo veían como una broma por andar siempre tras Sendoh. Después, cambiará el texto etiquetado como un loco por las atenciones de Sendoh. Y, finalmente, la causa de la mayoría de la causa es vergüenza ajena verlo day a day pidiendo clemencia las manos de Sendoh. Llegando a un minuto extremo que se arrodillo en plena vía pública suplicando, pero Sendoh se negó. Ante eso Hanamichi lo amenazo de suicidio y no volvía. Casi cae en su trampa si no fuera por la oportunidad de llegar a Yohei. Siendo así una situación bastante vergonzosa de ver. Pero todo tiene su fin.

Casi un mes y medio después, Hanamichi dejo de _buscar_ a Sendoh. Ocasionando el alivio tanto como afectado como el de su entorno. Sin embargo, esa tranquilidad no iba a durar mucho siendo Hanamichi. Su desesperación en su desequilibrado corazón lo llevo a volver a sus andadas. Cada tarde, acompañado de su fiel ejército, buscó como maníaco riñas. Desde el principio más pequeño o "desafiante", según él, era suficiente combustible para comenzar una batalla sangrienta. Su ejército en su comienzo lo alentaba a sus batallas, pero la cosa se puso muy seria. A veces había peleas seguidas, siendo así días muy duros en que las horas no eran suficientes descanso. No obstante, eso no fue bastante para levantar nuevamente su nombre.

En todo ese _lapsus,_ Hanamichi faltó a su entrenamiento. No era porque no quisiera. Simplemente su mente estaba tan centrada en buscar una solución a su situación que se olvidó completamente de ello. Hasta cierto día en que vio sus zapatillas deportivas. Se las puso y, sintió, que el tiempo volaba hasta el primer día que pisó una cancha de basquetbol.

 _-Flash de vuelta-_

Hanamichi de 9 años fue junto a su padre y su hermano en una cancha de basquetbol. Su padre que amaba el deporte quiso enseñarles uno de sus favoritos a sus amados hijos. Tubo toda la paciencia del mundo en enseñarles. Sobre todo, los hermanos Sakuragi lo dominaron a la perfección. Haciendo sentir muy orgulloso a su padre.

Todas las tardes, iban a jugar. A veces los hermanos jugaban contra su padre y habían otras veces en que ellos se enfrentaban. En esas ocasiones los hermanos tenían un juego digno de ver. No se des-concentraban en nada y no se dejaban llevar por la furia cuando el otro ganaba. Ante todo, su relación de hermanos era lo más importante. Nada los hacia separarse. Se querían tremendamente. Siendo unos de esas mejores cosas que su feliz sentir a sus padres.

\- Elliot. - Llamó Hanamichi en el instante en que se sentaban en una banca cerca de una cancha, mientras que tu padre a lo lejos se ve comprar helados.

\- ¿Si? - Lo miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Piensas que somos afortunados? - había veces en que Hanamichi le daban tiempos de pensamientos profundos que sorprendían a Elliot.

\- Mh… con qué?

\- En haber nacido y justamente en esta familia.

\- Te refieres ...

\- Si. ¿Qué pasa si no hay contactos aquí? ¿Nos hubiésemos encontrado en un futuro? - Le miró detenidamente.

\- Pues claro. ¿Por qué no?

\- … - Deslizó su mirada por el piso hasta dar con el cielo azul. - Nuestras almas son parecidas. ¿Eso sería suficiente para encontrarnos?

\- … - Ambos estaban entrando en su profunda reflexión. - A pesar de que nos llevamos años nos volveremos a encontrar.

\- Eso ... seria estar ... ¿siempre unidos? - Se encontró con su reflejo en la mirada azul.

\- … - Elliot desplegó las esquinas de sus labios hasta su límite. –Hanamichi, nada ni nadie nos separara, porque tú y yo somos uno. Siempre estaremos juntos.

\- ¿Hasta el fin?

\- No. - entrelazó su mano con la de Hanamichi. - nosotros nunca tendremos fin. Aunque nuestros cuerpos no den más, nuestras almas si lo darán.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? - preguntó su padre que le extendía sus helados.

\- Nada - respondió Hanamichi.

\- ¿Nada? - dudó su padre.

\- Solo hablábamos. - Confesó Elliot.

\- ¿Y por qué…? - miraba sus manos entrelazadas. No entendía por qué lo hiciste cada vez que hablaban, sino por más preguntas que nunca respondieron a ellas. - Olvídate… nunca entenderé esto de ustedes.

\- Lo entenderías si tuvieras a alguien como Hanamichi.

\- … - suspiro y murmuro. - Entonces ... me tocara jamás entenderlos. - miró a sus hijos los helados gustosos hasta que una idea malévola paso por su mente. Extender ambas manos hasta dar con los hijos de sus hijos para tomarlos y después plantarlos en sus caras. - Eso es lo que pasa por guardar secreto a su maravilloso padre. –Corriendo le gritaba.

\- Oh no…

\- ¡Esto no se queda así! - Ambos salieron tras sus pasos en busca del pescuezo de su padre. Esto les ha llevado una gran ventaja. Para cuando lleguen a su patio de la casa, a su padre, les dará la bienvenida con el gua de la manguera. Mojándolos de pies a la cabeza, a la vez, que se descontroladamente. Comenzó así una larga guerra de agua que luego se unió una "enfadada" Keira.

 _\- Flash finas atrás-_

Todo el tiempo fue así hasta que ese día fatídico llego. Dejo de jugar tanto tiempo que lo olvido, pero cuando tomes otra vez. Siendo esa causa de ser un prodigo del basquetbol. Él siguió jugando porque se sentía conectado con el pasado feliz donde su padre vivía y su hermano estaba con él. Olvidando su presente solitario por solo un breve instante. Hoy sería el día que pisaría esa gran tierra, otra vez.

El pelirrojo llegó como un momento justo antes del comienzo de la práctica. Todos estaban en el camerino cambiándose y el llegó muy campante. Ryota como capitán y amigo se enfría de inmediato.

\- ¿Dónde estabas, Hanamichi?

\- ¿De qué hablas? Estoy aquí

\- No me vengas con tus estupideces. ¿Por qué ha faltado?

\- Por nada en especial. - Mientras lo decía se cambiaba, pero como si nada importara se mudara a riesgo de que lo delataran. Tenía en algunas partes del torso uno que otro moretón. Algunos morados y otros verdes, al igual que en sus piernas y brazos.

\- ¿Te peleaste, Sakuragi? Sabes que no puedes hacerlo. - Le increpo Mitsui.

\- ¿Y eso que? - Se giró con una mirada entre la indiferencia y el desafío.

\- ¿Cómo que, qué? Te pueden expulsar.

\- Oh. No lo creo. - respondió con su polera puesta.

\- ¡Sakuragi! ¿Quieres que te expulsan? Tienes suerte que el profesor anzai esté ausente.

\- Mh…

\- Torpe

\- Cállate, zorro. No entras en esta conversación.

\- Él puede dar su opinión si quiere, Hanamichi. Es tu amigo y compañero, como tal, nos preocupamos.

\- ¿Así? Mh… que bueno saberlo. Lo tendré en cuenta- y se fue.

Cada día que pasaba era cada día con un nuevo golpe y, ahora, no sabíamos que hacer. Por un lado, les proporcionará más terror. Casi ni se les acercan. Por otro lado, sus amistades le preguntaban a su banda que ocurría a lo que ellos decían que estaba pasando por una situación difícil, el cual lo relacionaban con su pasad ruptura. Sin embargo, le damos su apoyo. Todos los integrantes acordaron, a petición de Ryota, que nada que involucrara a Hanamichi o algún otro compañero en situaciones fuera de regla, saldría de las cuatro paredes del gimnasio. Y eso incluía no decirle a su entrenador.

Pero si todo tiene sus etapas, llego el momento que Hanamichi disminuyo a sus riñas. Llegando a un punto que se esfumaron de la nada. Remplazándolo con un suceso que no entendí. Los chicos lo veían llegar, pero no irse. No sabía dónde rayos se metía después de las prácticas. Toda la semana era igual. Cuando decidieron ir a la casa del pelirrojo, se encontraban con una sonrisa Bonnie. Preguntando por él, ella dijo que iba a practicar con Rukawa en las canchas cercanas. De inmediato supe que era una mentira, que siempre iban a buscarlo y encontré a Rukawa aún practicando después que se encuentren todos. No queriéndola preocuparla, se excusaron en ir a acompañarlo. Para esas alturas su preocupación era por los cielos. El pelirrojo iba a acabar con sus nervios. Los cuatro chichos salieron a investigar por su cuenta ese entrenamiento especial. Una vez en la cancha, no encontraron a nadie. Ni un balón, ni un bolso. Ya estaba disponible cuando se escuchó la risa familiar de Hanamichi, pero era como ahogada. Se acercaron cautelosamente y se encontraron en una esquina en las afueras de la cancha en un círculo de varios chicos.

\- Que corra- decía Hanamichi ansioso.

\- Jajjaja espera, espera. Que armo otro. - respondió con un tipo con un jockey.

\- Bien, bien. - se acomodó en el pasto y corriendo su vista en sus piernas cruzadas dio con sus zapatillas. El contenido de un buen tiempo, una vez, que se movió su pie en una acción involuntaria.

\- Hey- le llamo el su su lado. - no te pegues jajajaj

\- ¿What?

\- Vamos… aquí. - Le entregó un porro.

\- ¡No! - Gritó Yohei, simultáneamente, le quito de un manotazo el cigarro.

\- Pero que… - volteo lentamente y encontrado un Yohei. - Oh ... Yohei.

\- Maldita sea. ¿¡Esto es estabas haciendo !?

\- Oh ... - Hanamichi solo pestañeaba.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Qué mierda de respuesta es esa?

\- Hey, qué te pasa? Estas arruinando la diversión. - Se interrumpió uno de los chichos de dicho circulo.

\- ¿Desviación? - Tomo el porro y lo alto frente a todas las miradas. - No es diversión. ¡Esto es una droga jodida!

\- Eh! No me digas. – Hanamichi puso una mano en su boca tapando parte de su fingido miedo. Luego se hecho a reír junto con los otros.

\- Hanamichi! – le grito colérico Yohei.

\- Shh, baja la voz. Nos pueden ver. – advirtió el tipo.

\- ¡Y a mí que!? Hanami- antes que siguiera reclamando, Ookus le tapó la boca, mientras noma y Takamiya hacían que se levantara Hanamichi.

\- Bueno, nos vemos…- se quedó mirando el pelirrojo al tipo de jockey tratando de recordar su nombre.

\- Jajjaja hasta mañana pelirrojo. – el tipo tampoco lo recordaba, pero encontraba que no era necesario sus nombres. El momento era su prioridad.

Unos metros más allá soltaron al enfurruñado Yohei. Éste se dio vuelta rápidamente y se acercó al pelirrojo que caminaba relajado atrás.

\- Hanamichi, escúchame bien. – lo tomo de su camisa y lo aproximo a su cara. – te hemos aguantado cada cosa, pero esta… – negó con su cabeza, a la vez, que su expresión se arrugaba más y más en enojo. - esta no te la tolero. ¿Qué pasa por tu mente?

\- Yohei… no es nada malo. Incluso me siento mejor.

\- No, Hanamichi. De ese modo no. Tienes que pedirnos ayuda a nosotros. – giro su cuerpo con su brazo extendido y apuntaba a las tres silenciosas siluetas. Luego volvió su cuerpo a Hanamichi. - ¿¡que es lo que falta en nuestra amistad!? ¡Porque demonios no somos suficiente ayuda para ti, Hanamichi! ¿¡que es lo que falta!?

\- … - se asustó un poco con todo el griterío, pero trato igualmente en centrarse en su respuesta. - bueno… em… nada…

\- ¿Cómo que nada? – lo miro tratando de calmar su ira. El pelirrojo se sintió acorralado así que desvió la mirada y vio en la lejanía un pájaro volar. – ¡Hanamichi! qué te pasa, ¡responde!

\- … - puso cara de extrañeza a la vez que trataba de recordar. – qué cosa?

\- Ahhh! Hanamichi! – lo acerco más y con ambas manos le sujeto su cara. – concéntrate!

\- Hanamichi. - llamo Ookus que se había acercado para calmar un poco la situación. El aludido se dio vuelta con lentitud al escuchar de la nada una voz muy profunda y lenta. Casi llego a temblar de miedo. – Ey – Ookus vio por un momento una cara de pánico que desapareció tan rápido como llego. No obstante, eso no lo sorprendió tanto cuando vio que los ojos de Hanamichi estaban más rojos que antes. – dios, ¿cuánto fumaste?

\- Em… mh… no lo sé nhajajaja. - se reía bajito y lento.

\- Te has vuelto loco. – rio nerviosamente Takamiya.

\- ¿Loco? Nhajajaja – se soltó del agarre de Yohei y se fue a reír con más ganas a la pared de al lado. El ataque de risa que le vino fue tanta que ya le faltaba el aire y le dolían sus mejillas. El pelirrojo sintió que se moriría de risa, pero se fue calmando, a la vez, que se masajeaba sus mejillas. Todo aquel tiempo sus amigos lo miraban incrédulo. Ese había sido el momento más extraño que hayan pasado los 4 con Hanamichi. Entretanto, pensaban aquello el pelirrojo sintió que volvía de una eternidad en la que se rio. Advirtió sus ojos caídos y la boca seca. De pronto sintió una sensación extraña en sus piernas. Era como una presión invisible que lo tiraba hacia atrás, queriendo que retrocediera. – Woo... – decía al mismo tiempo que miraba sus piernas y entraba en una carcajada, otra vez.

\- ¡Vete al demonio! – bramó Yohei y se fue a paso rápido. Los restantes estaban en el dilema de si quedarse o ir. Optaron por lo primero. Es mejor prevenir cualquier cosa antes que después lamentar. Lo acompañaron todo el trayecto a su casa. Cuando llegaron, Bonnie, los invito a pasar a que cenaran juntos con ellos. A lo que no se negaron. Tenían bastante hambre como para negarse, sobre todo un insaciable Takamiya. Cuando estaban comiendo vieron al pelirrojo que sobrepasaba la cantidad de comida ingerida. Incluso era más que Takamiya. Parecía que no hubiese comido en años. Luego que el pelirrojo saciara su sed de hambre, le vino un repentino sueño. Bostezo unas cuantas veces, mientras esperaba a que sus amigos terminaran.

\- Cariño, vaya a dormir. – le recomendó Bonnie.

\- ¿En serio?, pero…

\- Solo por hoy te lo dejo pasar. Anda, yo lavo la losa.

\- Bien, nos vemos… - se despidió de sus amigos y se fue a su cuarto.

\- ¿qué le paso? ¿Por qué tenía los ojos así? – pregunto Bonnie.

\- Em… - se miraron alarmados mientras sus mentes ingeniaban una explicación.

\- ¿Estuvo llorando?

\- ¿Ah? – ambos dijeron, pero rápidamente afirmaron.

\- Si, otra vez, pero ya se encuentra mejor. – respondió noma.

\- ¿Si? – dudo Bon.

\- Claro. Incuso lo vi más animado. – ese fue Takamiya.

\- ¡Oh!, pero que bien. Ya era tiempo… Me alegra escucharlo. Pensé que los tratamientos no iban a funcionar. – Bonnie en su emoción no pudo controlar el paso de su lagrima de felicidad. Los chicos se pusieron más nerviosos. No sabían que hacer cuando Hanamichi lloraba, menos iban a saber hacer con Bonnie. – jajajaj no se preocupen. Me siento muy feliz por todo. Solo es eso. – ellos solo asintieron apenados en su interior.

En el segundo piso, en el cuerdo de Hanamichi, se escribió una vez más. Se dejaba llevar por las emociones, plasmándolo todo. Quizás mañana no recordaría, sin embargo, su alma estaría aliviada levemente.

"Todas las palabras. Cada una de ellas salen de mi boca, pero ... no la siento mías. Es de alguien más ... hay veces en que no siento absolutamente nada. Por nadie, ni por mí y lo peor es que sé" Que debería de sentir. Es extraño e irreal. ¿Cuándo me perdí a mi mismo? Mi corazón tarde, pero no me siento vivo ".


	12. Capítulo 11 - Mírame

Capítulo 11 - Mírame.

\- Rukawa estaba disfrutando de la vista en la azotea cuando su tranquilidad es pisoteada por Hanamichi. Le dirige una pequeña mirada y sigue con su anterior objetivo.

\- Hola. - saludo tímido Hanamichi una vez apoyado en la misma baranda que Rukawa.

\- … Hola. - Se sintió nervioso y molesto. Lo primero era por obvia razón. Segundo, porque estaba comportándose como una idiota. ¿Dónde había quedado su promesa con el equipo? Vale, va a las prácticas, tiene su trabajo, pero sigue metiéndose en problemas. Eso fue lo que estaba fastidiando.

\- ¿Estas molesto?

\- No.

\- Ah… - lo escudriño momentáneamente y dejo caer un suspiro.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada - Miraba distraídamente el horizonte.

\- ...

\- ... ¿Cómo estas con lo de ... Sendoh?

\- Pues bien. - Al ver que levantaba la ceja, puso cara de indignación. - Ey, es verdad. Ya no pasa nada. Esta superado. _c'est fini -_ gesticuló con las manos un corte.

\- Bien Ya era tiempo, torpe.

\- Te callas

\- ...

\- Bien

\- ¿A qué has venido?

\- ¿No puedo ver a mi amigo zorruno?

\- … - Se usará otra vez su ceja.

\- Oye, que te pasa hoy. ¿Andas desconfiado o qué? Es verdad Hace tiempo que no hablemos y pensemos que deberías salir con nosotros. - Rukawa iba a replicar, pero fue acallado por unos dedos. - shh, aun no termine and no to go to go to any mode, porque este genio tiene un gran día planeado contigo nhajajaja - eso es para la mente zorruna de Rukawa sonó a gloria. Despegó de la tierra y fue a su planeta pelirrojo. Fantaseaba con un paseo romántico con Hanamichi. Una comida juntos. Una charla casual. Un juego juntos. Un ... - ¡Ey !, me estas escuchando? Ah ... estúpido zorro. Uno que viene a sacarte de tu madriguera y ni atenciones prestas.

\- Torpe.

\- … - puso la cara más neutral que pudo. - zorro ...

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- ¿Ah? ... bueno… esta misma tarde. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Por mi está bien.

\- Bien - Se dio un pequeño impulso para enderezarse y se alimentó en los medios de comunicación de la azotea.

\- ¿Qué haces? - No le despegaba la mirada ni para pestañar.

\- ¿No ves? Me prepara para mi siesta.

\- Ya van a tocar.

\- Bueno… de todas las maneras no voy a prestar atención.

\- Torpe.

\- Cállate, zorro idiota y déjame dormir. - cerro sus ojos, pero algo lo molestaba. Se abrieron nuevamente y se encontraron con la mirada zorruna. - ¿Qué miras?

\- A ti.

\- … - eso no lo vio venir. - ¿Y que tengo de interesante para mirar?

\- todo… - se le escapó a Rukawa.

\- ¿What? - Se apoyó sobre sus codos. - ¿escuche bien?

\- … - Se encogió de hombros aparentando tranquilidad.

\- ... bien, bien ... - volvió a recostarse con sus brazos cruzados en la nuca. No pasaron ni dos minutos y ya habían caído en un sueño profundo. Estaba en un parque gigante. Uno en el que nunca había estado. Consta de todos los colores, el sonido de las hojas con el viento y los pájaros que felices cantaban. De pronto, se siente una presión en su mano derecha. Dirigir su mirada a esta y su mano pequeña entrelazada con otra de igual tamaño. Era un niño otra vez y estaba parado junto a Elliot.

\- Hanamichi.

\- ¿Si? - Ambos unidos caminaban recorriendo y admirando cada detalle.

\- ¿Recuerdas que nuestras almas siempre estarían juntas? –Preguntó Elliot con voz aniñada.

\- Si.

\- ¿Recuerdas que nada y nadie nos separen?

\- Claro. Unidos en la infinidad.

\- Si. Pero… ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez si nuestras almas no eran parecidas?

\- ¿Ah? - Se detuvo a contemplarlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa si nosotros nunca debimos encontrarnos? - Debe mirar al frente.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Elliot giro su cabeza con lentitud.

\- Hanamichi, ¿por qué viviste? No hubieras luchado. - Su voz cambio drásticamente a por una ronca.

\- What...? - Se arrepentirá el entorno cambia. En donde los colores vivos en las paredes. Se deslizaba velozmente para dar paso al vacío. Dejándolos a ellos sobre un agua verde y putrefacta. Hanamichi se horrorizo de inmediato. Quería correr, pero esa mano lo apretaba con fuerza.

\- Mi vida afortunada la arruinaste. - dijo con voz arrastrada y grave.

\- ¿Que? ... suéltame, me lastimas! - Elliot presionaba sin detención.

\- ¡Me arruinaste mi vida y mi felicidad! - la figura comenzaba a deformarse dejando solo unos ojos azules profundos en aquella oscuridad.

\- ¡No! Jamás lo hice. ¡Yo no lo quise hacer!

\- ¡Debiste morir! - Retumbo en el espacio.

\- No digas eso… Elliot - le costaba hablar. Su garganta la sentía aprisionada. Sus ojos ardían, pero estaban secos. No tenía nada que derramar, a pesar de sentir la necesidad de hacerlo.

\- ¡Volveré para matarte! - Hanamichi no podía sentir que su muñeca se rompía y pasaba hacer endeble y blanda.

\- No no no no. - Negaba sin importar el profundo dolor.

\- ¡Te matare! - Una figura monstruosa de la nada y el abalanzo y la destrucción de un Hanamichi.

\- Aaaaaaaah! - en el pasado, pero a la mitad del camino fue atrapado por los brazos de Rukawa. Hanamichi aun creyendo estar en el sueño a pesar de la luz clara de la realidad, trato de zafarse desesperadamente. - suéltame, suéltame!

\- Hanamichi, soy yo. Rukawa. - Pero el pelirrojo no responde. Lo soltó y lo puso frente a su cara. - IT's Me...

\- ¡Ah! - Lo primero que te enfoco fueron esos ojos azules, sin embargo, no teníamos los mismos ojos que tu sueño. Estos eran los zorrunos que tanto le gustaban. - Rukawa ... - soltó en un susurro y dejo de cubrir su cara con sus manos.

\- Si ... exacto. - Le sonrió con ternura.

\- Kaede… - con sus manos temblorosas trazo delicadamente la cara de Rukawa. Como si fuera un desvanecerse con cualquier cariño. - Oh, ¡Kaede! - lo apretujo entre sus brazos, mientras repetía su nombre y frotaba en su frente con el hombro de este.

\- … - Rukawa casi le da un paro cardiaco por tanta emoción. Esos repentinos ataques cariñosos de Hanamichi volvieron loco. Lo apretó también con su abrazo de oso y dejando una mano libre.

\- Kaede, Kaede… - su nombre ya era inaudible.

\- Shh, calma. Ya paso Estoy aquí. - Hanamichi poco a poco recuperó la serenidad. Cuando se volvió a la cara al lado contrario a la de Rukawa y se apoyó en su hombro. Un doble suspiro dejo salir y cerro sus ojos. Dejándose llevar por lo cálido cuerpo de Kaede. - Hanamichi, estas despierto?

\- Sí…

\- Ah. - Su corazón bombeaba localmente. Su pelirrojo estaba abrazado a él porque ¡quería!

\- ¿Te molesto? - ¿Cómo responder a esa pregunta sin ser evidente?

\- ¿Ya estás bien? - Otra vez su voz estoica

\- Sí. - Se ha perdido el tiempo en un lugar en el que Rukawa se detuvo a contemplarlo. - gracias ...

\- … Para eso estoy aquí… - tomó la mano de Hanamichi y el acaricio con su pulgar.

\- Ruka- la puerta fue abierta estrepitosamente para dejar ver a unos integrantes del equipo. Rukawa maldijo a todo ser divino que hiciera que su amado se interrumpiera cada vez que intente decir algo de suma importancia para él.

\- Al fin los encontré ... ya se fueron peleando?

\- no, no, no ... solo que ... él y yo ... rukawaa y yo- explican nerviosamente Hanamichi, mientras que rukawa no sabia donde está ocultado de lo rojo que estaba.

\- bueno ... no importa - - interrumpió su compañero. - ¡Llegó un nuevo integrante al equipo!

\- ¿Y eso que? - Contesto Rukawa con su indiferencia habitual.

\- No es cualquiera ... bueno ... eso dice el profesor Anzai. ¡Ni yo lo he visto! ¡Vamos! - Los chicos un poco ansiosos fueron tras su compañero. Era muy extraño que pusieran tanta atención a un recién llegado. ¿Qué era lo tan especial? Se cuestionaban, pero ante lo que su alma competitiva se hizo presente. Dejando un latir ansioso y feroz en sus corazones, suficiente motor de vida. Y con ese sentimiento se entraron al gimnasio, siendo recibidos por unos elevados murmullos.

\- ¿Chicos y ya lo han visto? - preguntó Hana.

\- No, aun no. El profesor Anzai ya viene con él. - contesto ayako.

\- Será tan bueno como se dice Mitsui. «¿Mejor?» Resonó en la cabeza de Rukawa.

\- Debe serlo. Así será una ventaja para el equipo. - opinó Ryota.

\- Hanamichi! - Tuvieron su ejército que estaba en la entrada junto con Yohei que aún seguía de mal humor.

\- ¡Hola! Chicos supieron que-

\- ¡Sí !, también queríamos verlo! - interrumpió Takamiya.

\- Ya nos sentimos como si fueras unos jugadores. - dijo Noma.

\- Tanto tiempo viendo como. - razonó Ookus. Yohéi ha calificado con una mirada furiosa en Hanamichi.

\- Yohei- fue interrumpido por el volumen de la multitud. Ha llegado el nuevo jugador. Todos se agrupan en orden, una excepción de Hanamichi que fue un saludo al gordito. - Gordi a quien nos traes? Quien quieras que no sea mejor que este genio. Ya lo sabes.

\- Hanamichi. - dijo el desconocido que se adentró más a la cancha. El tipo de medios de la misma altura que Hanamichi. Vestir de una sudadera mitad negra y ploma acompañado de unos pantalones negros y zapatillas blancas. Su cara cubierta por unas gafas oscuras le dio un toque misterioso y más con el jockey puesto.

\- Mmm? ¿Te conozco? - Previa el pelirrojo.

\- jajajaj - rio sin ganas, a la vez que caminaba hacia Hanamichi y quedaba frente a él. - Así que ya me has olvidado.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Su entorno estaba bastante interesado. ¿Cómo le conocía?

\- Ay, Hanamichi. - El desconocido se inicia con sus gafas y la gorra. De inmediato en su entorno se dejarán oír varias exclamaciones de sorpresa, incluidas las del profesor. Ahora entendí por qué tanto misterio en su inscripción. - ¿Cómo puedes olvidar tu querido gemelo, Hanamichi?

\- Elliot ... volviste ...

\- Algunas cosas nunca cambian. Sigues igual de estúpido. - dijo tranquilamente mientras limpiaba sus gafas de sol. Su entorno no daba crédito a lo que veían. ¿Dos Hanamichi? ¿Y Hanamichi no responde un insulto? Cuando termine de limpiar el polvo imaginario, el entorno se llenará más de murmullos. Haruko se había desmayado de la impresión. Ayako se sonrojo siendo que era igual que Hanamichi, pero que no fue muy difícil, provocando los acontecimientos inmediatos de Ryota. Rukawa podría decirse que esta aun en shock. ¿Su amado replicado? Pero qué cosa. Mitsui lo miraba receloso. No le gustaba nada que fuera "mejor" y peor aún viniendo de su querido profesor Anzai. Los únicos que se integraron en el pabellón fueron su ejército y más aún que se acercó al oído de Hanamichi. - Volví para destruirte, hermanito.


End file.
